


Haikyuu Academia

by kogasu_jiyu



Series: Haikyuu Academia [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: MHA! AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 22,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogasu_jiyu/pseuds/kogasu_jiyu
Summary: MHA! Haikyuu AU.It has an actual plot, so don’t worryIt’s not a crossover
Series: Haikyuu Academia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051499
Comments: 18
Kudos: 49





	1. Breakdown of AU

**Hi there!**

I never start my AUs like this. But this one is a bit confusing.   
  


So, MHA! That’s the gist of this AU. I’ll explain.

In canon MHA, the quirk ratio is about 80-20. In this world, it’s the opposite, so the majority of people don’t have quirks.   
  


**Quirks** are superpowers.  
  


Hinata and Kageyama have not met each other at all.   
  


Also! **I will skip the entrance exam arc, as well as any arcs that don’t make sense with this AU.**  
  


Due to the low quirk ratio, as well as the fact that quirk-people could be shunned by the public, there are no teachers. The third years take on two kouhai and train them personally.

Another thing: due to the low quirk ratio, **_UA is the only school for aspiring heroes. The licensing exam takes place with UA students only._**

Enjoy!


	2. The First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions.

Hinata walked through the gates with confidence.

  
Okay, he told himself, fixing his tie, I was born with powers. I’m going to use them responsibly. I’m not going to get kicked out!  
Hinata took a few steps forward when a taller student bumped into him, sending him crashing into the pavement.

“What the heck?!” Hinata cried, rubbing dirt off his face. “Who are you?!”

The student gave him a scowl, and Hinata flinched.

“Don’t get in my way.” he said aggressively, turning and leaving him on the ground.

“Damn arrogant...” Hinata grumbled, but someone extended their hand towards him.

“Are you okay?” a green haired boy asked, freckles sitting his face. “You got, uh...a little dirt here...”

Hinata took his hand and stood up, staring up into his eyes.

He’s not as tall as that other guy! Hinata exclaimed to himself. “Thanks.”

“Uh—you’re welcome! My name is Yamaguchi, by the way.” the boy said, shaking Hinata’s hand nervously.

“Hinata Shoyo.”

They stood there, awkwardly.

“Oi, Yamaguchi. Are you ready?” a sharp voice from behind asked. Yamaguchi jumped, then turned to face the owner of the voice.

It was a tall, blonde student with black frames, staring down at the pair coldly. “We’re going to be late.”

“S-sorry, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi apologized, running up to him. “See ya, Hinata!”

“Bye, Yamaguchi...” Hinata trailed off, and the duo walked into the building. After taking a breath, Hinata followed.

The building was very beautiful, despite the low birth-rates of superpower children. People call us the “Monster Generation”, as there hasn’t been any person born outside of this generation with powers. It’s a very interesting phenomenon.

Hinata took a seat, and frowned when he looks at the boy next to him. The same one who bumped him over just minutes ago.

“You should apologize.” Hinata grumbled, but the boy stood up angrily to face him.

“What did you say?!” he shouted, and Hinata stood up as well.

“I said you should apologize!” Hinata repeated, slamming his hand on the table. “For bumping me over!”

“Then maybe you should—urgh...” the student cut himself off, then ran a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry.”

Hinata looked at the boy, a bit taken aback. “Ah.” Hinata said awkwardly, then sat back down, his hand ringing from pain.

“I’m...Kageyama Tobio.” the student said, hand clenched around a pencil. Hinata stared at him as it snapped, and the boy cursed.

“Hinata Shoyo.” Hinata said slowly, glaring at Kageyama. “It’s...nice...to meet you.”

Kageyama nodded, staring ahead.

Slowly but surely, more students began to fill the classroom. Yamaguchi and “Tsukki” walked in, and Yamaguchi waved at Hinata. Hinata returned the gesture.

A faux blonde with a tuft of black hair sticking up the front walked in next, followed by a dark-haired bowl cut student. A turnip-haired student walked in next, followed by a flat-haired male. Kageyama flinched as they made eye contact.

Another blonde, this time female, walked into the room and faceplanted into a desk. “Tsukki” laughed as Hinata scrambled up to her.

“Are you okay?” Hinata asked, helping her on to her feet.

“Y-yeah, thanks.” the girl responded, standing up and dusting off her skirt. “I’m sorry!”

“Whoa, don’t be sorry.” Hinata reassured, sitting down again. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Hitoka Yachi.”

“Hinata Shoyo.”

A tall, tall gray haired student came in next, accompanied by a spiky brown haired kid.

“So, what’s your quirk?”

Hinata looked at Yachi in surprise, and she immediately slapped a hand over her mouth. “Oh my god! I’m sorry! Was that too personal?”

“No no, it’s fine!” Hinata answered quickly, but the room was silent. They all wanted his answer. “My quirk is called Muscle Function.”

“Sounds lame.” Kageyama muttered, and Hinata grit his teeth.

“What’s yours then, huh?!”

“Pinpoint.”

“What does that even mean?!”

Kageyama grinned, picking up the sharpened part of his broken pencil.

“I’ll show you, dumbass!”


	3. Test of Power

“Are they really about to fight now?” Hinata heard the kid sitting next to the turnip-top mutter. 

Kageyama held the pencil in one hand, aiming it carefully. Then, he smashed into it with his right hand, sending it flying. Hinata, astonished by the speed of the projectile as it landed mere centimeters from his neck, stood still as it pinned the inside collar of his shirt against the wall. 

“Pinpoint.” Kageyama said smugly, clenching his fist in success. “I can throw something with a hundred percent accuracy.”

The room was silent until a laugh broke through the tension.

“You talked it up and made yourself look cool and all, but your quirk’s pretty lame.” the snarky blonde commented. “What if you have nothing to throw, huh? You’d be as weak as a normal student.”

“Hah? You wanna go?!” Kageyama shot back, to which the blonde laughed again. 

“Don’t act like a king, all high and mighty.” he replied, standing up despite Yamaguchi’s protests. 

Hinata gulped at the height of the student. Was he really the same age as Hinata?

“And for the record, I’d  love  to fight you here.” he added, taking his sweater off. 

  
“Tsukki—“ Yamaguchi started, but the blonde silenced his friend with a single glare.

“Who are you?” Hinata asked, and the two glared at him. 

“Tsukishima Kei.” he responded, taking a deep breath. “My quirk is  Shadow.”

And with that, he slipped into the floor. 

Hinata’s jaw dropped and Kageyama just stared at the spot Tsukishima was once standing. 

Hinata noticed a shadow belonging to no one slide across the floor and kick Kageyama’s shadow. The real Kageyama doubled over in pain, crashing into a desk. 

“H-hey, stop!” Yachi cried, but the mysterious shadow glided towards Hinata’s shadow. 

He was ready for it though, and jumped, but his shadow didn’t move all that much and he received a blow to the face. 

“Hey!” Hinata yelped, touching the red spot that started to form on his cheek. 

“Damn...” Kageyama grumbled, standing up. Tsukishima emerged from the floor, taking hurried breaths. 

“See?” Tsukishima smirked, putting his sweater back on. “Your quirk is subpar compared to ours.”

Kageyama grit his teeth, and Hinata glared at him.

“What does your quirk even do, shrimp?” 

Hinata stared at Tsukishima, caught off guard. “Oh, I can change the way my body works.”

“Show me.” he challenged.

The rest of the class appeared unamused, but Hinata could tell they were watching intently.

Hinata nodded, resolution firm, as he took the sharp pencil off the floor.

“Hey, what are you—?” Kageyama started, and Hinata closed his eyes as he stabbed himself in the hand.

Yachi let out a scream as the rest of the students looked at him, as if he were insane.

“Hinata!” Yamaguchi exclaimed, but Hinata shooed him away, breathing heavily. 

The class watched as the skin began healing, eventually making it look like the injury never happened. 

“That’s not all.” Hinata said, and Tsukishima took a step back. 

Hinata slammed his hand on the desk, breaking it. 

“Muscle Function. And my name is Hinata Shoyo, not shrimp!”

They all stared, words unable to escape their mouths.

“We heard a scream! What happened?!”

Hinata turned to see a spiky-haired student run into the room, wearing a tank top and shorts despite it being October. 

“Nothing happened, Iwaizumi-san.” Kageyama answered, bowing. Hinata turned as the rest of the class bowed, and he followed. 

“The orange haired kid stabbed himself and self-healed, to prove a point.” another student behind Iwaizumi answered. “He also broke that desk.”

“How—?” Hinata started, but then clapped a hand over his mouth. 

“I saw it.” the man said, pointing the the faux blonde at the back of the classroom. “Through his eyes.”

Hinata stared.

“Is everyone by the field?” Iwaizumi asked the the man, and he nodded. “Right.”

He clapped his hands, getting everyone’s attention. “First years! We’ll be heading down to the field for your first test!”

“Test?!” the turnip-top exclaimed, and the class started muttering in protest. 

“On the first day?” Yamaguchi asked, face full of despair. 

“Guys, listen—!” Iwaizumi yelled, but nobody heard him.

Suddenly, Hinata felt the air around him get thinner, and he was being pushed into the ground. 

“What the...?” Hinata muttered, on his knees and unable to push off his attacker, even with enhanced leg muscles. 

“He said it’s time for your first test.” a gruff man said sharply, arms crossed as the class was on his knees before him. “So get going.”

“Oi, Ushijima...” Iwaizumi trailed off, leading him away. The pressure eased, and he stood up shakily. 

_ A high school for quirks, and my first test. _

_ I can’t fail! _


	4. The Seniors of UA

Everyone changed out of their uniform into their gym clothing.

“Do you think it’ll be an intelligence test?” Hinata asked Kageyama, and he shook his head. 

“When you become a hero, it doesn’t matter if you’re smart or not. You just need to be strong.” Kageyama responded, slipping on his shirt. “If intelligence was needed to become a hero, I would’ve given up a long time ago.”

“Haha.  Idiiiiiiot.”  Tsukishima taunted, and Yamaguchi frowned. 

When all the first years were done, Iwaizumi turned to them. 

“This test will be very simple.” he instructed, picking up a baseball. “Throw it as far as you can.”

“That’s the test?” the bowl-cut kid asked, arms crossed. “You had us panicked for nothing.”

“ You  guys did all the panicking!” Iwaizumi snapped back, then took a deep breath. “Anyway, these are our captains.”

“Captains?” the tall student repeated.

“Captains. After this test, we’ll be assigning you into two man teams. You’ll be together with this hero for a while, so I hope you do your best.” 

Iwaizumi pointed to himself. “Hajime Iwaizumi. My quirk is Heat Wave.” He picked up the ball, and threw it with all his might. The baseball turned into a fireball, speeding across the field before a  ding  came from Iwaizumi’s phone. 

“705.4 meters.” Iwaizumi read, showing them the phone. Many people were shocked. “That’s all the test is.”

“I’ll go next.” the man from before said, taking a ball. “I’m Daichi Sawamura. My quirk is called Visionary.”

He threw the ball, and Iwaizumi looked at his phone. “73.5 meters.”

He ran a head through his hair, chuckling. “My quirk doesn’t boost power, so my toss is only about average.”

The next to pick up a ball was a pink haired senior. “My name’s Hanamaki. I can create blasts of wind with my palms.”

He thrusted the ball forwards, in a perfectly straight line. Hinata could see the awe on Kageyama’s face. 

“1078.1 meters.” Iwaizumi read, slapping Hanamaki on the back. “You went down from last year.” 

Hanamaki laughed. “I did.”

“I’ll make up for it.” the dark haired man next to Hanamaki said. “The name’s Matsukawa. My quirk is called Bungee.”

He stretched his skin out, preparing to slingshot the ball. 

“I’m going to throw up.” Yachi muttered from behind Hinata.

“Keep it in.” the turnip-top’s friend responded. 

The ball slung forward, and Iwaizumi looked at his phone. “906.8 meters. You went down too, dammit!”

The two laughed, which brought a warm smile to Hinata’s face. 

“I will go next.” the gravity man said. “My name is Ushijima Wakatoshi. I can control gravity.”

He grasped the ball tightly, then threw it forward. It drifted for a while, then dropped. 

“1078.1 meters.” Iwaizumi read, impressed. “You improved quite a bit, Ushijima.”

He nodded. “I train everyday.”

A tall, messy-haired student went up next. “Kuroo Tetsurou. My quirk is called Absolute Darkness.”

So cool!  Hinata thought, clenching his fists. 

Kuroo tossed the ball casually, enough to make Iwaizumi scowl, but Hinata could tell Kuroo hasn’t put effort in this for quite a while. 

“Anyway, who’s next?” Iwaizumi asked, not bothering to read Kuroo’s pitiful score. A short student took the ball next. 

“You can call me Yaku. Yaku Morisuke.” he introduced. “I can absorb the pain of people, if I link myself to them. I can do up to ten people.” 

Yaku threw the ball, and Iwaizumi looked at his phone. “71 meters.”

Yaku waved dismissively. 

“I’ll be going next.” a shy voice said. 

Hinata stared at the beautiful third year. Her hair was a silky black and her glasses showed off her eyes. 

“Kiyoko Shimizu. I can analyze quirks.”

She threw the ball. 

“64.7 meters.” 

“And finally, we have Bokuto.”

“Hey hey hey!” the spiky, silver-haired student cheered. 

Hinata gulped, staring at awe. 

Bokuto has a very large pair of wings, beautiful gray and white feathers coming off of them. He gave off a menacing aura, but his golden pupils showed nothing but kindness and joy.

“My name’s Bokuto! And my quirk is called Grand Wings!” Bokuto exclaimed, flapping his wings. Hinata heard several people fall over from the wind gusts.

Bokuto tossed the ball up, smacking it with his wings. 

“978.1 meters!”

Bokuto whipped around, cheering for himself as he soared into the air. Hinata, captivated by his enthusiasm, cried “Go, Bokuto-san!” without even realizing it.

“What a fanboy.” the turnip-top muttered, and Hinata blushed, embarrassed. 

“Anyway, it’s your turn now.” Iwaizumi instructed, turning to the first years. “The second years will be here soon, so let’s get some of you guys out of the way.”

“Who wants to go first?”


	5. The Students of UA

The bowl-cut student walked ahead of the group, picking up a baseball. 

“Name?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Goshiki Tsutomu.” he responded, gripping the ball. “My quirk is called Shuriken.”

He squeezed the ball with his middle finger and thumb, and the ball turned itself into a ninja star. 

“You have to keep it in baseball form when you throw it.” Hanamaki commented, smirking. 

Goshiki‘s face flushed at the comment, reforming the call and tossing it with all his might.

“65.4 meters.”

Yamaguchi stepped up next, trying to put on a brave face, but Hinata could see his lip trembling. 

“Yamaguchi T-Tadashi! My quirk is Stabilize!”

Iwaizumi nodded. 

It was an hour before everyone finished throwing the ball. A lot of the first years didn’t have power enhancing quirks, which let Hinata get the highest throw at 158.9 meters, but a student named Inuoka Sou came scarily close at 158.8 meters. 

“My quirk is called Mixed Impact.” Inuoka had explained. “After watching someone, I can copy their movements.”

He had learned that turnip-top was Kindaichi, who could make holes, and his friend was Kunimi, who could silence things. The faux blonde was Koganegawa and he could melt and shape metals. Tall-boy was Lev, and his flesh could heal injuries. 

The second years had joined too. There were only five of them: Tanaka, who could create flash bangs and flares, Yamamoto, who could make bombs (“Is that really a quirk made for heroism?” he had heard Yamaguchi mutter.), Nishinoya (whom Tanaka and Yamamoto has called Noya) who could absorb attacks and create lightning, Aone (“he has no eyebrows!”) who could make metal walls, and Futakuchi, who could slide through cracks. 

“There’s so many cool quirks here...!” Hinata breathed, eyes shimmering in the sunlight.

Kageyama scoffed. “This is the only school in the  world  that allows kids with quirks. What did you expect, dumbass?”

Iwaizumi broke up their spat with a single look.

“I think we’ve all decided on who we want for our teams.” Daichi announced, and the first years went silent. 

“First, I should tell you all that I am not available.” Hanamaki butt in, throwing an arm around Matsukawa. “We’re a teamwork squad. We only took people who had the best teamwork bonds.”

Tanaka and Yamamoto did a fist bump. 

“As did I.” Daichi added, looking at Aone and Futakuchi. “My team was picked to infiltrate, protect, and spy. I’m afraid I’m not interested in any of your amazing quirks.”

Hinata gulped. What if he didn’t get on a squad he wanted?

_Then again, what squad do I want?_   
  


Kiyoko silenced the class with a wave. “My team would specialize in infiltration as well. This is why I’ve chosen Yachi and Kunimi for my team.” 

The third years politely clapped as Kunimi and Yachi stood behind Kiyoko. Yachi looked like she was about to faint and Kunimi looked unamused. 

Kuroo took a step next. “My team will revolve around a single person and allow support so that everyone can profit.” He turned to the group of first years. “Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.”

Tsukishima  tsked  as Yamaguchi perked up with a sigh of relief. 

Ushijima walked forward. “My team will face extreme difficulty by trying to defeat me with their quirks. I will make sure they will be able to counter against anyone. Goshiki Tsutomu and Kanji Koganegawa.”

Both males jumped in surprise, but walked up to Ushijima with a nervous smile. 

“I’m also a keen follower of Ushijima’s ideology!” Bokuto exclaimed, then turned to the side, but looked away just as quickly. “Therefore, I want turnip-hair on my squad!”

Everyone started snickering (except for Ushijima) as Kindaichi walked behind Bokuto alongside Nishinoya.

“Although I don’t have a power quirk,” Yaku started, crossing his arms. “I want to be able to make a difference in this world. I would like to recruit Lev Haiba and Inuoka Sou on my team.”

Both of them stood next to Yaku, towering over him. Hinata saw Yaku’s eyebrow twitch.

“And for Kageyama and Hinata,” Iwaizumi announced, “I will train them personally.”

_ Iwaizumi! _ Hinata and Kageyama thought simultaneously.

Kuroo gave Iwaizumi a look, but the shorter male wasn’t paying attention.   


_ Iwaizumi, what are you thinking? _


	6. To Trip A Senior

“Tomorrow will be our first exercise.” Iwaizumi instructed, pointing towards a large building. “We will be splitting everyone up, into heroes and villains. Heroes will try to capture a fake bomb while villains will protect it and put this tape on them.” Daichi held up a roll of white tape for everyone to see. “There’s a thirty-minute time limit, and once you run out, the villains win.”

“We’ll also have your hero costumes ready.” Kuroo added, and many of the students’ ears perked up. “We won’t be participating in the race, through, so I recommend you get used to working with your partner.”

“On that note, we’ll be training until school’s over!” Yaku exclaimed, dragging Lev and Inuoka to a separate area. “I don’t plan on losing to any of you!”

“You two better not disappoint.” Kuroo mocked, and Tsukki scowled. 

Iwaizumi turned to Hinata and Kageyama. “I watched your entrance exam performances. Hinata, you’re very agile with your quirk and already have naturally refined reflexes, so I hope you’ll live up to my expectations.” He turned to Kageyama as Hinata nodded. “You show very quick decision making skill, combined with your accurate throws you and Hinata should be fine. But I need to both to train.”

To their surprise, Iwaizumi took off his shirt. 

“I-Iwaizumi-san?!” Kageyama exclaimed, and Hinata gaped at Iwaizumi’s chest.

Iwaizumi had very toned muscles. They were obviously taken care of. Even though Hinata could make himself look like any bodybuilder in an instant, his ligaments would probably tear.  


So seeing it in real life was bewildering.

“What?” Iwaizumi asked, stretching his arms out. “You’ll both try to attack me.”

Hinata scratched his head. “Both of us? Didn’t you just say that we were talented?”

“Don’t get a big head.” Kageyama whispered.

“I know.” Hinata retorted. 

“Until you make me fall, I won’t let you go home.” Iwaizumi said, tossing his shirt aside. “Now, come at me!”

Hinata enhanced his eyes, looking for any sort of injury that may have left a mark. Maybe even some sort of falter in his step. But Iwaizumi had a steady stance, carefully watching the two students.

“Do you have a plan?” Hinata asked, stepping back to his partner. 

“All we have to do is make him fall, right?”

Kageyama asked, picking up a pebble. “Go in there with your strength. I’ll throw this at his ankle and make him trip.”

“Will you be able—?”

“My quirk is Pinpoint. I won’t miss.” Kageyama snapped before Hinata could finish. 

“Right. My bad.” Hinata retorted sarcastically.

Hinata jumped in, swinging at Iwaizumi’s head, but the older male blocked it with one arm. Hinata tried to kick his core, but Iwaizumi caught his kick with his left hand. 

“I’ve trained in hand-to-hand combat for three years.” Iwaizumi smirked, grabbing Hinata’s ankle. “Don’t think you’ll trip me that easily!” 

He threw Hinata at Kageyama, surprising the latter and making him throw the pebble early, allowing Iwaizumi to melt it before it ever came in contact with his skin. 

“Hey, what are you two doing? Get up!” he scolded, and Hinata stood up. Kageyama brushed the dirt off of himself before facing his opponent. 

Iwaizumi sighed. “If you two collapse tomorrow morning during the exercise, you’ll have no one to blame but yourself. Now, fight!”

Hinata threw himself forward again, trying for several punches and kicks at exposed areas, but Iwaizumi was able to block them all. He did land a kick at his ribs, but Iwaizumi showed no pain and simply counter attacked with a wicked right hook to his face. 

“Ow, that hurt!” Hinata complained, healing the bruise that was inevitably going to form. 

“Is that what you’re going to say when O- a villain attacks?!” Iwaizumi roared. “Kageyama! You should be helping your teammate!”

Kageyama jumped in surprise. “I’m trying.”

“No you’re not! You just let your partner take a punch to the face! If I had used my quirk my first would’ve ended up in his mouth!”

“Ew.” 

“Right.” Iwaizumi folded his arms, sighing. “You two have to work  together.  I know you’ve been using Hinata as a decoy so you can hit me, one, and make him look bad, two.”

“What?! Is that what you’ve been doing?!” Hinata whirled around, and Kageyama looked away. 

“...so what if I have?” Kageyama admitted. 

“You—you—you loser!” Hinata blurted, and Iwaizumi facepalmed. 

“To. Ge. Ther.” Iwaizumi repeated, and positioned himself again. “Go!”

“I don’t have anything to toss!” Kageyama argued. “I might as well be useless!”

“Toss?” Hinata repeated, looking at Iwaizumi. “Toss.”

Hinata ran ahead. 

“Reckless runt!” Iwaizumi charged forward, but Hinata sidestepped his attack. 

“Ka-ge-ya- maaaa!” 

Hinata kicked the ground.

———————————————————————

“What’s happening over there?” Tsukishima asked, squinting and in an unamused tone. There was a large amount of smoke, along with rocks flying out of the ground as if someone had dropped a boulder. 

“Yamamoto, maybe?” Yamaguchi guessed, but Kuroo frowned. 

“Damn you, Iwa.” Kuroo grumbled, then turned to his underclassmen again.

———————————————————————

Hinata landed on the ground, increasing his vision and hearing. He heard Iwaizumi’s panting and ran to attack. 

“You think a smokescreen will save you?” Iwaizumi muttered, blocking the kick from Hinata. “You’re pretty ignorant.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened, though, when he saw a rock flying at his head. He ducked, but a barrage of rocks started flying at him.

“Damn.” Iwaizumi cursed, throwing Hinata aside and letting out a large heatwave, melting all the rocks. But Hinata landed, and swept Iwaizumi’s feet out. Iwaizumi used his hands to flip over and land perfectly. 

“Shit.” Kageyama muttered, picking up another rock and tossing it. Iwaizumi caught it. 

“That was a good plan.” he complimented, crushing the rock in his hand. Hinata jumped. “But you better keep trying.”

“I can’t seem to land a direct hit!” Hinata said, turning to Kageyama. “Got any ideas?”

Kageyama thought carefully. “Yeah.”

“Really?! Tell me!”

Kageyama bent down next to Hinata. “Listen carefully.”

———————————————————————

Tsukishima collapsed, panting heavily.

“That was thirty-six seconds, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi said, stopping his watch. 

“That’s it? You need to exercise more. Build up more stamina.” Kuroo instructed, helping Tsukishima up. “You’re still so young—your lungs should be in good shape!”

“You’re...you’re only....only two years older.” Tsukishima panted, standing up and falling over again. “Damn it.” 

“Take your time.” 

Yamaguchi scrambled for water as Kuroo turned to Iwaizumi’s group. He had always considered himself Iwa’s rival, but he knew that Iwaizumi never thought of him that way.  


And never will. 

He had his own reasons for choosing Hinata and Kageyama. Kuroo knew what they were. 

He sighed, putting up his dome of darkness. “Once more.”

———————————————————————

Iwaizumi blocked another kick.

Iwaizumi blocked another kick. 

“Damn!” Hinata yelped, moving his leg away as Iwaizumi scorched the fabric of his pants. 

“Come on! Fight for real!” he yelled, holding his hands up for an attack. 

“Hinata!” Kageyama called. He nodded.

Hinata smiled, jumping up to Kageyama, his soles facing him. Iwaizumi watched.

“Here we gooooooo!” the two boys yelled in unison, as Kageyama pushed Hinata’s soles forward, sending the latter  flying  into Iwaizumi.

“What the—?”

Iwaizumi caught Hinata’s fist, the sheer impact of the two punches causing a major blast of air. Kageyama shielded his eyes, but started moving.

Hinata felt his hand begin to burn.  _ That’s not fair, Iwaizumi-san! _

“Kageyama!!”  Hinata cried, and Iwaizumi looked to his left, to see Kageyama winding up to throw a rock. 

“Sorry, Iwaizumi-san!” Kageyama shouted, before throwing the rock. 

It skipped across the dirt, smashing into his ankle, which made Iwaizumi falter. He fell backwards, but used his hand to perform an one-handed handstand to reposition himself.

“Not today!”

Hinata swept Iwaizumi’s hand out from under him, causing the older male to fall on his stomach.

“Oof!” Iwaizumi grunted, picking himself up.  


He stared at the two boys, both in amazement at their success. 

He smiled at the two males, both covered in dust. “How’s the burning, ginger?”

Hinata held up his fist triumphantly. “Healing.”

Then he collapsed.

“Hinata!” Iwaizumi exclaimed, and they ran by his side. 

“Is he okay?” Kageyama asked.

“He increased his leg muscles, arm muscles, eyes, ears, and clotting.” Iwaizumi said, hoisting him over his shoulder. “It’s just exhaustion.”

“What...what a dumbass.” Kageyama spat, resting his head on the senior’s shoulder. “Dumb...ass.”

Iwaizumi smiled as Kageyama’s eyes closed, his knees giving way. 

“Did you actually let yourself get taken down by those two?” Kuroo mocked, carrying Tsukishima princess-style. 

“Says the guy who relies on a single person to save everyone’s asses.” Iwaizumi retorted, smiling. 

They both shared a laugh.

“Do they need healing?!” Lev asked excitedly, but Yaku smacked him. 

“Your flesh won’t restore stamina, you know.” Yaku reminded, taking Hinata off Iwaizumi. “I still can’t believe they managed to knock you down, Haji.”

“I, too, can’t fathom how they managed to defeat you.” Ushijima added, two bodies floating next to him. “My students were not able to lay a single finger on me, so I finished the task for them.”

“Seriously?” Iwaizumi joked, staring into the sunset. “We should bring these kids to the dorms. Did you all add the tatami beds to your room?”

The group nodded. “Let’s get these kids there, then.”

Bokuto flew by, Nishinoya and Kindaichi unconscious on top of his wings. “They’re looking good, aren’t they?”

Hanamaki nodded. “Yamamoto and Tanaka look in good shape, as well.”

They turned to their juniors, the ones who were still awake. They all walked down the field to the cafeteria, Tanaka and Yamamoto leading the pack.

“Yachi and Kunimi are struggling.” Kiyoko said, “but they’re already starting to get the basics of what their tasks are.”

“This will be fun.” Daichi added. “Do you have the matchups ready, Iwaizumi?”

“Yup, I have it in my mind.” Iwaizumi replied. 

Kuroo smirked. “Care to share?”

“Exercise patience, Tetsurou.” Matsukawa teased. Kuroo stuck his lip out. 

“You’ll see tomorrow.” Iwaizumi concluded, kicking open the door to his room. “Thanks, Yaku. Get some rest.”

“Will do. Good night, Iwa.”

“Good night.”


	7. Costumes!

Hinata awoke the following morning to the smell of fresh pancakes.

“Hmmmm?” he groaned, standing up. He smelled like dirt. Probably because he didn’t take a shower.

Stepping into the bathroom, he let the cold water flow down his body. It didn’t matter how cold the temperature of the water was, though. Hinata could adjust his body temperature.

After washing himself throughly, he threw on his uniform and walked into the common room with his tie wrapped lazily around his neck. 

“Morning.” he yawned, sitting down. Iwaizumi turned to him, frying pan in hand. 

“Yo, ginger.” he greeted, sliding the pancake off the pan and on to a glass plate. “How’d you sleep? You were out like a light.”

“I slept great, thanks.” 

“That’s good. Hungry?”

“Very.”

Iwaizumi tossed him a plate, and Hinata helped himself to the pancakes. 

“Thank you for the food.” he muttered as he grabbed the syrup and began adding a generous amount to his breakfast.

“Boo.”

Hinata yelped, crushing the syrup bottle and getting the sticky stuff all over his pants and shirt. 

“What the heck?!” he whipped around, glaring at Tsukishima’s smug face. 

“I would lend you my uniform, but if hate for people to think you’re in a dress.” Tsukishima smirked, helping himself to the food. “Maybe Nishinoya-san will let you borrow his.”

“Oi, Tsukishima.” Iwaizumi scolded, pointing the pan at him. “Don’t do that.”

“Yeah, yeah.” the blonde replied, tossing a strawberry into his mouth.

“Damn you, Tsukishima...” Hinata grumbled as he ran up the stairs. He needed a new uniform. 

“What’s that smell?” Kageyama asked, toothbrush dangling from his mouth. 

“Iwaizumi-san’s making pancakes.” Hinata responded, throwing his clothes into the room’s laundry basket and fishing out a fresh set. “And Tsukishima’s being a jerk.”

“Sounds about right.” Kageyama said back, spitting toothpaste into the sink. “Are you ready for today?”

“Sure.” 

Kageyama looked at him from the bathroom. Hinata slid his new shirt on as he left the room again. “You sure?”

“I’ll be fine!”

Kageyama muttered something incoherently as Hinata slammed the door behind him.

By now, over half the dorms were awake. He said a few “hello”s as he passed his classmates in the hall.

Goshiki and Koganegawa looked horrible. They both walked with clear cramps and soreness, and their eyes were baggy.

“You okay?” Hinata asked Goshiki, but the taller male shooed him away.

“I’m fine.” he responded, leaning against the hallway wall. “I had a rough day training yesterday.”

Hinata thought back. “Ushijima-san, right? How is he?”

Goshiki smiled weakly. “Amazing.”

Hinata stared at him in confusion as he limped back down the hall into the kitchen.

Hinata took a seat next to Hanamaki and Nishinoya, the younger male eating an...inhuman amount of food.

“Careful or you’ll choke.” Hanamaki commented. 

“Hm?” Nishinoya looked up at him, mouth full. “Hmm mmph mmm.”

“I only speak Japanese, thank you very much.”

Hinata helped himself to his  second  plate of pancakes, putting syrup on it again.

“I heard you managed to take down Hajime.”

Hinata looked forward, into the eyes of Matsukawa Issei. 

Suddenly, it felt like it was only the two of them at the table. Hinata turned his feet inwards, a bit uncomfortable. 

“Y-yeah. Iwaizumi-san was a really tough opponent. It’s mostly thanks to Kageyama, though...”

Matsukawa smiled, making Hinata even more uneasy. “Kageyama’s grown up.”

“What?”

“He used to be in the same middle school as Makki, Hajime and I. Because his quirk is so hidden in plain sight, and ours aren’t, he’s seen us train a few times.” His smile turned into a smirk as he looked at Hinata. “Let’s just say...that attack looked very familiar.”

_ The quick attack?  _ Hinata wanted to ask, but Hanamaki bumped his shoulder.

“Whoops. Sorry.” he said quickly as he reached for the eggs. 

Hinata just watched the pink haired student dump the eggs on his plate. Hinata could feel his heartbeat increase. 

“You good?” Matsukawa asked, and Hinata nodded quickly. 

“Are there any more popsicles?” Nishinoya asked loudly, leaning back in his chair.

Daichi gave him a disapproving look. “It’s nine A.M. Even if there were, you can’t have that stuff this early.”

“You’re not the boss of me.” Nishinoya argued, but slouched down in his seat. “You gonna eat that?” He pointed at Hinata’s rice ball.

“Yes.” Hinata responded, stuffing it in his mouth. 

“Hmmmph. I’m not looking forward to today’s exercise.” Nishinoya complained, resting his head on the table. 

Hinata looked at the smaller male, interested. “Why not?”

“Because of the  matchups!  Morisuke-kun is a really cool guy, and I don’t want to beat the crap out of his students.”

Hinata almost laughed. “That’s only if you get paired up. Isn’t that the point anyways? They’ll get healed, anyway.”

Nishinoya nodded solemnly. “It’s hard. I want to win, but I don’t want to hurt my kouhai.”

“It’ll be good practice. Like—they’re learning from their pain. You’ll be a good senpai by showing them...tough love.” 

Nishinoya nodded again. “Yeah, I guess. I do want to look cool in front of Kiyoko-san...”

“Smooth talking the airhead.” Hanamaki commented, and Hinata blushed.

Kuroo clapped his hands, getting everyone’s attention. “Okay, youngsters! It looks like your hero costumes just came in, so let’s change and get down to our first exercise!”

Many of the young heroes stood up quickly and rushed to their rooms, Hinata and Kageyama included. 

“It looks so cool!”

———————————————————————

“Is everyone ready?” Iwaizumi shouted, gathering the students in front of the dorms. 

Iwaizumi was shirtless with with and aqua shorts. He wore a white headband tied around his head. 

“You aren’t wearing much, Iwaizumi-san.” Tsukishima said, taking a seat on the bench. 

Tsukishima was wearing a black tank-top with dark jeans and black gloves. He had a small pouch wrapped around his thigh and a hooded scarf.

“My quirk works better when I’m cold.” Iwaizumi explained. “My headband is also a built-in ice pack, so I don’t overheat.”

“Tsukki! You look pretty cool!” Kuroo complemented, but Tsukishima tsked.

Kuroo had a long black cloak, with a long black shirt and loose pants. 

Tsukishima sighed. “It’s cold. Why do I have to wear a tank-top?”

“It adds to your mystique.” Kuroo said. “Also, if you get too hot, you’ll lose your breath quicker.”

Tsukishima sighed again.

“Hinata, you look good!” Yamaguchi exclaimed, walking alongside Yachi.

Yachi wore a long white lab coat with a navy blue shirt and a skirt. She wore goggles and her hair was in a ponytail.

Yamaguchi wore gloves his fingers could go through, a utility belt and sturdy boots, his hair was pinned up in the back and he had a helmet with a visor that went over his eyes. 

Hinata smiled. “You too, Yamaguchi! Yachi!”

Hinata wore orange shorts and a yellow t-shirt, but his chest was covered by a lightweight steel chestplate. His shoes were also made of metal and he had the same gloves as Yamaguchi. He also wore a visor that went over his eyes. 

“Tsukki! You look so cool!” Yamaguchi gushed.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima responded, rubbing his arms.

“Sorry, Tsukki.” 

Hinata ran up to Iwaizumi. “Iwaizumi-san, you look so cool!”

Iwaizumi smiled, flexing his muscles. “I do, don’t I?”

Hinata’s face lit up as Kageyama walked out of the building. 

Kageyama wore a dark, navy one-piece jumpsuit with a helmet and goggles. His hands were protected by thin metal gloves, and he wore a chestplate and knee pads with long boots. He had a utility belt and a pouch wrapped around his left thigh.

“Uwah! You look so cool, Kageyama!” Hinata cried. 

Kageyama frowned. “I don’t think I look that cool.”

“What?! Have you seen yourself?!”

“Shut up!”

“No fighting.” Hanamaki butt in, picking Hinata up by the armpit. 

Hanamaki had gloves that exposed his palms, with white jeans and a flowing blue shirt. 

Hinata glared at Kageyama as slowly the rest of the class started leaving.

“Is everyone here?” Daichi called. “Alright, let’s get to it!”

They all started walking towards the buildings, Iwaizumi in the front.

“The first match will be Team HanaMatsu versus Team Ushijima.”

The three captains looked at each other.

“Why us?” Matsukawa asked. He wore a tight white vest with an aqua shirt under it, alongside white shorts and sneakers. He wore a blue scarf loosely around his neck.

“All four of your rookies rely on objects.” Iwaizumi explained. “I want to see what they can do with a limited supply.”

Goshiki nodded. 

_ He looks like a ninja!  _ Hinata thought. Goshiki wore ninja attire, yes, but he didn’t have a sword or anything. He wore a pouch around his waist and didn’t have a mask. 

Koganegawa wore a loose shirt and shorts, metal cuffs around his wrists and a chestplate. 

Tanaka wore a black jacket on top of a dark shirt and dark brown pants, a slingshot in hand and bandaged hands.

Yamamoto wore a red jacket on top of a white shirt and black pants, with light shoes and a black glove on one hand.

Ushijima wore a tattered red cape and a black shirt with small brass knuckles. He wore sturdy boots and white pants. 

“Team Ushijima will be the villains.” Iwaizumi announced, and Goshiki looked at Koganegawa in excitement. “Everyone else, to the bunker-security room.”

The group split up, the opposing team’s captains talking to their students.

“You’ll be able to watch the entire thing unfold here.” Kuroo said, pointing to the several cameras. “And you can hear what they’re saying.”

“Who do you think will win?” Nishinoya asked Hinata. 

Nishinoya wore a leather jacket with a yellow shirt, sunglasses handing on his shirt. He wore black jeans and carried a thin metal pole. 

“Team....Hanamaki.” Hinata paused before finishing his sentence, unsure. “Tanaka-san and Yamamoto-kun have more experience.”

“Yeah, but they were trained by ‘The Immovable Giant’!” Nishinoya exclaimed. When Hinata gave him a puzzled look, he clarified. “Ushijima’s fighting style is to not move, and let his opponents come to him. Once they’re in his range, he increases gravity so that he can fight his opponents without them having the chance to fight back.”

Hinata shivered. “That sounds scary.”

“It’s cool, right?!” Nishinoya laughed. 

“Commence battle! Thirty minutes—now!”


	8. Team Ushijima VS Team Matsu/Hana

Kogane took out the map.   
  
  


“We’re in the third floor, right?” he asked, looking out the window. “One, two...yeah. Three.”

He looked over at the two seniors, both angrily talking to each other. “Do you think we’ll be okay?”

“We’ll be fine, so long as we follow the plan.” Goshiki responded coolly. 

“Huh, what’s the plan?” Kogane asked.

Goshiki sighed, taking out a lead ball from his pouch. He turned it into a shuriken and twirled it around his finger. “What do _you_ think the plan is?”  
  


Kogane looked at him, puzzled. “Uh. I just figured...we’d sit back and let them come to us.”

Goshiki gawked at him. “What? That’s such a bad plan! What if we get ambushed?”

“That’s...we’ll fight back!”

“You’re such a moron!”

“That’s so mean!”

Tsukishima smirked at the screen. “Will those two really be able to pull it together?”

“I’m not their captain, so I can’t so for sure.” Iwaizumi answered. “But HanaMatsu is creeping up slowly.”

  
Tanaka met up with Yamamoto by the second floor stairs.

“Did you check all the rooms?” Tanaka asked, and Yamamoto nodded. 

“I’ll take the third, you take the fourth. Make an explosion if you see something.” Yamamoto said, and they ran up the stairs together.

Goshiki stopped arguing as he heard footsteps. “Hear that?”

“Footsteps?”

“Yeah. I think they’re coming.”

Goshiki took out six more stars as Kogane melted his wristbands into a sword-like weapon. 

“Is it this one?” they heard a voice outside ask.

Goshiki blocked his face as the door to the room blew up, leaving the three of them in a smoky area. 

“Ryu, they’re up here!”

“I gotcha, Tora!”

“Can you see them?” Goshiki cried, but Kogane shook his head. 

The smoke cleared out, revealing Yamamoto’s position as he ran straight for the bomb. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Goshiki threw his stars, stopping Yamamoto in his tracks as he backed up to avoid them. 

“Take this!” Kogane exclaimed, swinging his sword.

“Ryu!” Yamamoto called. “I could use your help!”

“Right! Take this— _Rainbow Rain_!”

The two rookies looked up as Tanaka dropped a multitude of pellets on them, each of them exploding into flares of different colors. 

“Damn!” Goshiki cursed, shielding his eyes, but it didn’t matter. “Kogane, stop them!”

“Where even are they?!” Koganegawa cried, the explosions in both of their ears deafening.

Yamamoto ran through the flares and touched the bomb. “Too late, rookies!”

“Done!” Iwaizumi said into the speaker, sounding off alarms. “That was eleven minutes and thirty-seven seconds. Team HanaMatsu wins.”

Tora and Tanaka did a fist bump as Goshiki rubbed his eyes. 

“Whoa! What was that?!” Hinata exclaimed, pointing at the screen excitedly. “All the  bam bam  colors and the  kapow!”

“That was Ryu’s special attack!” Nishinoya bragged, eyes shining. “The Rainbow Rain!”

“Rainbow Rain...” Hinata repeated breathlessly. “It was so cool!”

“Yup! That’s Ryu for you!”

  
“Who’s next?” Kuroo asked, and the students went silent.   
  


Iwaizumi turned to them. “I want Team Bokuto and Team Yaku on the field next.”


	9. Team Yaku VS Team Bokuto

“That’s me!” Nishinoya said, holding his hand up for a high five.

Hinata slapped his hand. “Good luck, Noya-san!”

Nishinoya gave a thumbs up as he walked over to Bokuto, his captain.

“Oi, Lev. Don’t stress out. Inuoka is a tough guy.” Yaku said, giving both his students a pat on the back. 

Yaku wore a red vest with a white t-shirt and black, knee length pants. His sandals and gloves radiated their own dangerous energy. 

“Right!” Lev and Inuoka said in unison.

Lev wore a white tank-top with a black headband, the back of his shirt long and flowy. He was barefoot and had white shorts.

Inuoka has a red chestplate and shorts, his boots coming up to his knees. He pat Lev on the back consolingly, his red gloves catching Hinata’s eye.

“So cool...” Hinata muttered.

“Team Bokuto will be the villains. Ten minutes to prepare.”

Hinata stared at the screen, watching Nishinoya and Kindaichi look at a map together. 

Kindaichi wore a parted white shirt with a dark belt and very light aqua pants, down to his mid-calf area. He wore brown boots to cover the rest of his leg, along with a floaty black scarf.

“Hinata, right?” Bokuto asked, his voice scaring Hinata. 

“Yessir! I’m Hinata Shoyo!” he yelped, turning to face Bokuto. “Nice to meet you!”

“Calm down, buddy.” Bokuto laughed. “You were talking with Noya, weren’t you? He’s rowdy, right? He’s pretty awesome!”

“He looks really awesome.” Hinata agreed.  _ You didn’t let me answer anything, though... _

Bokuto wore a fluffy gray jacket with a white shirt underneath, along with matching gray pants and black boots. He winked at Hinata.

”The two Yuu’s are really great! They’re very adaptable, so I don’t see us losing to Yakkun!” Bokuto continued, watching the screen with a grin. “Even the first year.”

“Begin!” Iwaizumi shouted, scaring Hinata again.

Kindaichi left the bomb room first, staying low and brushing his fingertips against the floor, setting traps. Small onions starting sprouting from the metal.

Nishinoya stayed in the room, twirling his pole between his fingers.

“The traps are set.” Kindaichi told Noya through the earpiece. He took refuge in one of the rooms farther down. “Should we wait for Inuoka and Lev?”

“Right. Come back to the room, and keep an eye out.” Noya replied, slipping his sunglasses on. He smiled. “Watch out for them.”

“Right.”

Inuoka and Lev hurried up to the fourth floor.

“I haven’t seen them.” Lev said, rubbing his feet. “There’s over ten floors, aren’t there?”

“They have to be on this floor.” Inuoka reassured, running down the hallway. “Be careful for—“

Inuoka didn’t finish the sentence as the floor gave way, sending him back to the third floor. He landed on his back, knocking the breath out of him as he shakily sat up.

“Inuoka! Are you okay?!”

“I’m good!”

Lev used some of his skin-dough to help Inuoka back on to the fourth floor. “You’re not hurt, are you?”

“So that’s how your quirk works!” 

Inuoka turned just in time to block an attack from Nishinoya’s weapon. 

“Inuoka!” Lev exclaimed, taking a step back, but the floor underneath him broke. Kindaichi emerged from the corner, jumping down and following Lev.

“I’ll take the titan! Go, Nishinoya!” Kindaichi cried, bringing Lev down another floor.

“Stay focused, tall rookie!” Nishinoya swung at him again, but this time Inuoka blocked it and sent the pole flying. They shared a smile as they exchanged blows, Inuoka copying every attack and block. 

Inuoka caught Nishinoya’s fist. “You’ll have to try harder than that!”  
  


Noya grinned, flipping around into a kick that was also deflected. “You’re not half bad!”

Finally, Inuoka landed an uppercut, sending Nishinoya a few inches off the ground as he bounced on the floor, coughing. 

“Lev, I’m going after the bomb!” Inuoka called, but Nishinoya laughed.   
  


“You’ve fallen into my trap.” he announced, smiling as he adjusted his sunglasses. The blonde tuft of his hair started to crackle.

Inuoka, despite himself, stopped to stare. “Huh?”

Nishinoya’s black hair glowed yellow as he picked up his pole and threw it down the hole. “Kindaichi!” 

“Right!” the younger male exclaimed, catching his pole. He dropped himself and Lev to ground level, sticking the pole-turned-pitchfork into the dirt. “Do it!”

“Now, my attack— _Rolling Thunder!!_ ”

Nishinoya dazzled with electricity, his entire frame emitting the golden energy. The entire building started coursing with electricity, Kindaichi feeling the burn but most of it going into the ground. Lev and Inuoka, however, cried in pain as they both collapsed from the sheer power of the lightning.

Hinata watched, his hands trembling. “So much power...”

”Isn’t that cool?” Bokuto asked, smiling.   
  


The watchers were left in shock.

“Nishinoya.” Iwaizumi snapped through the speaker. “Do that again to your comrades and I’ll have you expelled.”

Nishinoya stiffened up, bowing to the speaker. “Sorry!”

Nishinoya picked tried to pick up Inuoka, but the latter was too tall and his feet ended up skidding across the ground. 

“I got ‘em.” Matsukawa said before Iwaizumi could ask. “Send in the next team.”

Hinata gulped.   
  


“Daichi. Kiyoko. Iwaizumi. Kuroo.” he heard Tsukishima mutter. Hinata turned around to see Tsukishima waving Yamaguchi over, whispering something in his ear.    
  


_ What could he be talking about? _


	10. Team Daichi VS Team Kiyoko

Iwaizumi nodded. “Team Daichi and Team Kiyoko. Team Daichi, you’ll be the villains.”

Tsukishima smirked, turning to Yamaguchi again.

_ Hey, tell me too! _ Hinata thought, but watched the two teams get ready for battle.

Aone wore a full set of iron armor. Futakuchi, on the other hand, wore a light gray, short-sleeved sweater than was slightly unzipped with dark gray pants. Futakuchi adjusted his collar as Daichi talked to them. 

Daichi had a simple outfit: a black sweater on top of a white shirt and black pants. If Hinata hadn’t known, he’d think he was just a civilian. 

Kiyoko wore an elbow-length, navy blue coat that draped down to her ankles with a tight white shirt and black tights. Kunimi wore a navy blue cloak that stayed zipped up. 

“What’s most important,” Kiyoko was saying, “is that you use your brains. Find out the weaknesses of your opponents, and break through. Never relent, but stay level-headed.”

“Right.” Kunimi responded. He held on to Yachi’s shoulder. “Don’t panic.”

“R-right.” she stuttered, legs trembling. She looked at the map, crinkling the edges. 

“Begin!”

Aone sat down in the middle of the room, incasing the bomb in iron walls.

“Aone, block off this floor.” Futakuchi ordered, and Aone nodded.

Hinata watched as the third floor turned into a labyrinth, iron walls blending in to cut off the entrances to all the rooms.

Tsukishima squinted in disgust. “It’s a freaking maze.”  
  


“That looks like a pain.” Kuroo muttered.

Futakuchi stretched his arms. “Well then, let’s go find our little guests.” He jumped forward, sliding through the walls and slithering around the floor.

Hinata shivered. “He’s so creepy.”

“That’s a great quirk to have with Aone-san.” Kageyama said, standing next to him. “Absolute defense and sneak attacks.”

Yachi sat at the window, closing her eyes, trying to muster up the astral energy inside her. Kunimi looked through the rooms, his steps silent. 

“Can you do it?” Kunimi asked, and Yachi nodded.

She took a deep breath, then looked up into the sun, squinting, for about seven seconds before turning away and rubbing her eyes. “They’re on the third floor.”

Kunimi smiled, giving her a high five as they ran up the stairs together, quiet.

They came face-to-face with an iron wall as soon as they reached the floor.

“Damn...!” Kunimi swore, turning left. Yachi followed, but they came to a dead end. 

“Dead end...” Yachi muttered nervously, eyes growing wide. 

Kunimi was about to turn back when another wall grew in front of them, trapping them. The room was pitch black as they tried to find each other.

“Yachi, where—?” Kunimi didn’t finish as a hand whacked him on the back of the neck, knocking him unconscious.

“K-Kunimi-kun?!” Yachi called, but she collapsed too as Futakuchi’s voice chirped into the earpiece.

“Both members of the hero team are down.” he said, tossing the gadget aside. 

The walls came down, revealing two bodies and Futakichi squatting next to them. He grinned at the camera.

“Team Kiyoko is down. The villains win!”

Futakuchi left the building as Aone carried the two younger students out.

Iwaizumi turned to the group, one last time. “Our last matchup will be Team Kuroo versus my team. Team Kuroo will be the villains.”   
  



	11. Team Kuroo VS Team Iwaizumi

“That’s a little biased, don’t you think?” Kuroo teased, patting his juniors on the head. “Don’t lose to them. Our pride is riding on this battle.”

“I’d rather die.” Tsukishima spat. Yamaguchi hesitated, then took a deep breath before nodding. 

Hinata took a look at the map of the seven-floor building. “All we have to do is touch it, right?”

Kageyama nodded. “Do you think you could increase your hearing to find them?”

“If Tsukishima moves with his shadow, I won’t be able to hear him, but maybe I could hear Yamaguchi.”

Kageyama nodded again. “Once you find the bomb, we’ll attack together. We can take them on.”

“Right!” Hinata held his hand up for a high-five. His partner stared, perplexed. “It’s a high five.” Hinata explained. “Hold your hand up like this...” He lifted up Kageyama’s hand and clapped Kageyama’s hand to his own. “Like that!”

Kageyama stared at his own hand in confusion.

“Start!”

Kageyama and Hinata ran into the building, stopping in a dark room as Hinata sat and listened carefully.

“Footsteps...on the fourth floor. I think it’s towards the left?” Hinata said, standing up. “They’re heavy, it’s probably Tsukishima.”

Kageyama smirked. “Nice to know you aren’t completely useless.”

“Wha—?! This was YOUR plan!”

“I know. I’m surprised it worked, dumbass. Now, be quiet.”

Hinata glared at Kageyama, pouting dramatically.

Surprisingly, they reached the fourth floor with very little difficulty.

“It’s the third one on your left!” Hinata called, and Kageyama took out a small wooden ball. He tossed it, ricocheting off the hallway walls and into the room.

It clanged around the metal walls, but no response.

“Are you sure—?” Kageyama asked, but he heard footsteps from that room.

“That hurt...” Tsukishima muttered, leaving the room. He held Kageyama’s projectile in his hand. “I didn’t think you’d find us this fast.”

“Hinata!” 

“Right!” 

Hinata ran at Tsukishima, but the taller male dodged his attack and countered, causing Hinata to back away from the room. Tsukishima smirked as he dipped into the floor.

“Kageyama! He’s doing that—that thing!”

Kageyama took out a smoke bomb. “Go get the bomb!”

The corridor filled with blue smoke, and Hinata used his eyes to navigate through and into the room. 

”Yamaguchi, I’m here!”

The room was empty.

“How...?” Hinata gasped, and he felt his stomach churn as Tsukishima landed a punch on his shadow. He fell to one knee, scrambling out of the room and to Kageyama’s side.

The smoke cleared, and Kageyama helped him stand up. “Where’s the bomb?!”

“It’s not in there!” Hinata cried. “It’s—it’s empty!”

“What?! You’re—“

Tsukishima emerged, out of breath. He fell to one knee, panting.

“Whatever! Hinata, do it now while the jerk is immobilized!”

“Right!” Hinata jumped, soles facing Kageyama, as they flew at Tsukishima.

“What a one track mind...you should try a little harder.”

Hinata’s eyes widened as he heard Tsukishima talk, as if he was in slow motion.  
  


It was so simple. If he could see it coming, he could dodge.   


Tsukishima jumped to side, not faltering as he ran at Kageyama.

“What—?” was all Kageyama could say before he had to block an attack from an incoming Tsukishima, but the blow went through his guard and he slammed into the wall behind him. He grabbed Tsukishima’s wrists as the taller male tried to strangle him.

“Looks like your fancy attack didn’t work.” he smirked, pushing harder. Kageyama tch’ed.

Hinata, who was still flying, slammed into the wall with so much force the entire building shook. 

Blood rushed from his head with such ferocity that Hinata’s vision was stained with red. He couldn’t move anything, and he was pretty sure his skull was cracked. 

“U-urgh...” Hinata sputtered, trying to fix his broken bones and stop the blood flow.   


Progress was halted as he felt his legs getting tied together. 

“Sorry, Hinata...” Yamaguchi whispered, tying his legs up firmly. He gave the smaller male one more look before running off.

Hinata didn’t even have the energy to answer. 

Tsukishima sunk into the floor, taking Kageyama off balance as he flew forward. Yamaguchi touched his forehead, which sent Kageyama standing straight up.

“Hrk!” Kageyama grunted, his body sending him into a position he had no control over. Tsukishima emerged from behind him, tying the tape around his neck. 

“Hey, Tsukishima, don’t do that.” Iwaizumi chirped over the speaker. “But it looks like Team Kuroo wins this match.”

“Suck it, Iwa!”

“Shut up, rooster-mane!”

The speaker crackled off. 

“Hinata!” Yaku cried, running into the building with Lev. Tsukishima undid the tape as Kageyama collapsed, breathing heavily.

“Jesus, that must hurt.” Yaku muttered, touching the ginger’s head carefully. Hinata winced. “Go on, Lev.”

Yaku touched Hinata’s hand, and the pain instantly went away. Yaku, however, clutched his head in agony.

“Yaku-san—“ Lev started.

Yaku shook his head. “Heal him. He’s more hurt than I am.”

Lev let his arms turn to goo as the flesh wrapped itself around Hinata’s head, making a large pale mushroom top shape. 

_It’s warm_ ,  Hinata thought,  _like getting a head massage._

“How does it feel?” Yaku asked, some of the goo on his forehead. Probably to ease the headache.

“It’s warm, but it kind of burns.” 

“It gets hotter the more nervous I am.” Lev explained. “It’s my first time using this on someone who’s not family or myself, so...”

“Relax, Lev. You’re doing great.” Yaku reassured. “Now, let’s get him back to Haji.”

Lev picked Hinata up, creating a stretcher with his flesh as they left the premises. Kageyama had an arm over Yamaguchi as they both left the building. 

Tsukishima watched his opponents get carried off. He took one look at the bloodstain on the wall, and one look at the shadows on the floor.

He sighed, following his teammate.


	12. The Next Step?

“Team Daichi, Kuroo, MatsuHana, and Bokuto won the exercises today, so they don’t have to do the penalty laps.” Iwaizumi said, bitterness in his voice. “Ten laps around the school.”

“Ten?!” Kunimi exclaimed, exasperated. “One lap is already almost two miles!”

Lev groaned. “That’s so much.”

“Don’t worry, it’ll be okay!” Kogane comforted, but Lev shook his head. 

“Alright. Captains, start!”

Kiyoko stayed in the front, jogging, followed by Iwaizumi and Ushijima, then Yaku. Slowly, the rookies came behind them, Hinata and Kageyama closest to the front but Goshiki not far behind. In the far back was Yachi.

  
Hinata controlled his breathing, the cold night air making his breath visible.

“How’s your face?” Kageyama asked awkwardly, running next to him. 

Hinata looked at him, annoyed. “It’s fine.”

They jogged in silence. 

“He dodged our attack.” Hinata said. “I’m sorry.”

Kageyama glared at him. “Don’t be sorry. I didn’t push you fast enough.”

Hinata glared right back at him. “It’s not your fault. The attack was easy to read.”

”I chose to use that attack—don’t call me predictable.”

They both turned away.

At the end of the laps, Hinata fixed himself a large bowl of curry. He wasn’t tired due to the ability to constantly bump adrenaline through his body, but everyone else was exhausted. Yachi and Kunimi especially. 

Hinata sat next to Kageyama as small chat took over the table. Kageyama was already eating, and Hinata muttered a thanks as he too began stuffing his face.

“Did you read the new volume of  _Haikyuu!!_? ” Kogane asked Goshiki. The latter shook his head as Kogane began explaining something about volleyball.

“Nice dodge, Tsukki.” Kuroo complimented, ruffling the blonde’s hair. Tsukishima shot him a look of disgust.

Daichi served the plate of potatoes. “Eat up, guys. You need carbs.”

”Says the guy who didn’t have to run laps.” Iwaizumi huffed. 

“Rock-paper-scissors.” Hanamaki threw scissors and Matsukawa threw rock. “Ha! I win. Give me your last cream puff.”

“Eat shit.” Hanamaki cursed, flipping up his middle finger. 

Yamaguchi took the seat next to him, a piece of bread in his mouth. “How’f waf if, Hinafa?”

“It was fine.” Hinata responded, shoving curry into his mouth. “What did you guys do?”

“Oh, we helped with dinner.” Yamaguchi replied, pouring some curry for himself. “Tsukki made the curry and I helped make bread.”

Hinata pretended to throw up. 

“Is your head okay?” Yamaguchi asked. “Any normal person would have died.”

“I’m fine.” Then, a thought struck Hinata. “Hey, how did you manage to avoid my hearing?”

Yamaguchi smiled. “Oh that.”

He tossed a spoon up, touching it before it hit the floor. It stayed in midair. “My quirk lets me do things like that, while also stopping things from falling over. I can do it to myself, but it makes me pretty vulnerable.”

“Like flying!” Hinata exclaimed. “That’s so cool!”

“Well, it was Tsukki’s idea.” Yamaguchi admitted, smiling at the taller male as he fought off Kuroo and Bokuto from annoying him. 

“Tsukishima, huh?” Hinata repeated.

_ That’s what he was talking about, huh. _

Iwaizumi tapped his glass with a fork. “Tomorrow,” he announced, “We will be going to a facility used for natural disaster training. It’s a few miles away from here, called the USJ. Get dressed in your hero costumes, and we depart at six!”

Hinata’s eyes widened. “USJ...!”

“Hm? Do you know that place?” Kageyama asked, downing his glass of water. 

Hinata shook his head. “I’m just ready...so ready to train to be a hero!”

Yamaguchi laughed. “I’m really excited, too! I really want to be able to help with things like hurricanes...”

“Hey, Shoyo!” Nishinoya called. “Wanna play  Super Hero Smash?  Kuroo has a copy!”

“Sure!” Hinata called back, dumping his plate in the sink. “Do you guys wanna come?”

“Sure.” Yamaguchi replied.

Kageyama yawned. “I’m going to bed.”

“Night, Sleepy-yama!” Hinata joked, but Kageyama sent him a death glare.

Hinata opened the door to the room, Kuroo’s stuff strewn about. A purple, moon-covered sheet laid on top of a mattress, next to a sky-blue one. Several books, some school related, but mostly manga, were tossed around the floor. A chemistry (?) textbook was open on the red-sheeted bed.

“Hinata, sit on my bed.” Yamaguchi said, bringing him over to the blue one. They both grabbed a controller.

“Whoa! You have all the characters!” Hinata exclaimed, and Kuroo smiled.

“My old friend let me take it here.” Kuroo responded with a grin. He moved his selector over the dual-haired character, staring through the screen with a cold look. “I wanna be _Todoroki_.”

“What?  I  wanted to be _Todoroki_!” Tanaka argued, mashing the _A_ button over the character. “Get off!”

“My game, my rules. Be _Bakugo_ or something.”

“What?! _Bakugo_ sucks ass!”

“I didn’t know you played _Uraraka_ , Noya-san.” Hinata said. The bubbly, brown haired girl smiled at the screen, fingers intertwining.

Nishinoya puffed his chest out. “I only play the best characters!”

Yamamoto smirked, picking _Yaoyorozu_. She had black hair propped in a ponytail, a metal pole like Nishinoya’s in her hand. “He just likes the way she looks.”

“Says you!” Noya countered.

Hinata selected the green haired, freckled kid called _Midoriya_. “Should we start?”

“Wait!” Tanaka snapped, picking a spiky, red haired hero named _Kirishima_. “Now I’m ready!”

Yamaguchi chuckled, selecting a red-eyed villain. “Good luck!” 

Tsukishima smirked, walking in the room and sitting on his bed. “Do you really think any of these guys would be good at video games?”

“Why don’t _you_ show us how it’s done then, Tsukki?” Kuroo countered, tossing him a controller. 

Tsukishima caught it, picking a flashy hero: _Kaminari_. “Gladly.”

Kuroo pressed the start button. “Good luck!”

The first game went to Yamaguchi, a pretty unrivaled victory.   
  


“Hey, run it back!” Nishinoya cried. “I want a redo!”

”We can play again if you want.” Yamaguchi chuckled. Tsukishima looked at his friend with annoyance. 

“Yeah, I didn’t know you could _freeze and burn yourself_.” Kuroo pouted, pressing Play Again. “Now I’ll destroy you guys.”

Hinata laughed, feeling safe. The light-hearted atmosphere made Hinata feel like he was at home, away from disaster. He smiled at his friends, who returned the gesture brightly.

“ GO. TO. FUCKING. SLEEP!”  Iwaizumi roared from three rooms over, sending everyone scattering to bed.


	13. Smile Through The Smoke

Kageyama slid his gloves on, stretching his fingers delicately.

Hinata looked into his partner’s eyes, smiling brightly. “You look refreshed!”

“Because  _ I  _ actually went to sleep instead of playing video games.” Kageyama retorted, taking a seat on the bus. “I heard Iwaizumi-san gave you an earful.”

“I just wanted to make some memories!” Hinata said proudly, sitting next to him and Goshiki. “Are you excited, Goshiki?”

Goshiki looked taken aback by the sudden question. “As much as saving people is hero-like, I would much rather be fighting villains.”

“You’re just a knucklehead.” Kindaichi laughed. 

“You wanna fight, onion-head?!” 

“Relax. Don’t fight on the bus.” Kunimi scolded, wrapped up in his cloak. 

Yachi twiddled her thumbs. “I’m scared. What if I die while practicing? Who will get my body?!”

“Whoa, relax.” Noya said, patting her on the back. “You’ll be with Shimizu, so don’t worry!”

Kiyoko gave her a thumbs up.

Tanaka held out a protein bar for Hinata. “You’ll need it.”

“Thanks.” Hinata responded with a grin, popping it in his mouth.   
  


“We’re almost there.” Daichi announced, stepping on the gas. “Put on your stuff.”

Hinata clicked his visor in place. “I’m so ready!”

“Idiot.” Kageyama mocked. 

“What? Why?!”

They both laughed, looking at the large facility as Daichi parked the bus.

The whole group piled into the Central Plaza, marveling in the areas. There were mountains, lakes, buildings, and rocks all indoors, sectioned off into neat domes to practice.

“There’s six zones to go in.” Hanamaki explained, pulling a map out. “Ruin, Flood, Mountain, Landslide, Conflagration, and Downpour.”

“My team will be going to the Ruin Zone!” Yaku instructed. “Lev, Inuoka, follow me!”

“Tsukki, Dashi, we’re with them.” Kuroo added. Yamaguchi smiled, but Tsukishima suppresses a groan.

Bokuto followed them. “Yuus! To arms!”

“Yo, Tanaka! Tora!” Matsukawa called. “We’re in the Landslide Zone.”

“Following.” Ushijima said simply.

“Me and Shimizu will be in the Conflagration Zone.” Daichi said, walking down the stairs. “Good luck, guys!”

“We’re in the Flood Zone.” Iwaizumi told Hinata and Kageyama. “Captains, put in your earpieces in case of an emergency.”

“Got it.” Kiyoko replied, adjusting the gadget.

“Good luck!” Yaku called.

Iwaizumi stepped on to the sinking ship, Hinata and Kageyama in tow. “We’ll be focusing on this scenario: this ship was hit by an underwater villain and is sinking. Several civilians are inside and at risk of drowning. What do you do?”

“I would use the life rings to save them.” Kageyama answered immediately. “With my perfect aim, they’ll be afloat in no time.”

“Good answer. Shrimp?”

“I would...” Hinata trailed off, unsure of the answer he should give. “Jump in and save them. I can swim.”

“And what if you drown?” Iwaizumi asked.

“I won’t.” Hinata said confidently. Iwaizumi bonked him on the head.

“Try this.” Iwaizumi instructed, tossing dolls over the ship. “Hinata, go in and save them.”

Hinata dove in, picking up one of the dolls. His eyes widened in surprise.  


_These things weigh a ton!_ he thought to himself, struggling to get back to the surface. 

“Got...one!” Hinata cried. 

“You let two innocents drown.” Iwaizumi said. “You took almost two minutes and thirty-seven seconds to pick up one doll. Imagine doing that, but with three Kageyamas.”

Hinata crawled back on the ship, dropping the doll. It made a loud _bang_ as it hit the floor. “ I get it.”

“Let’s try again. This time, Kageyama, you’ll assist and throw these life rings.”

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Daichi and Kiyoko jumped from burning building to building, Daichi’s eyes glowing black.

“There’s someone on level 3 on the building to the right.” Daichi said, alongside Kiyoko’s team and his students. “Aone, Futakuchi.”

Aone nodded, creating several walls that led Futakuchi to the third floor, allowing him to get there with minimal burns.

“Alright, here we go.” Futakuchi muttered to himself, jumping inside the burning building.  “Where’s that damn doll?”

He jumped out and landed on the wall, a body wrapped in a smoked tablecloth. “I got ‘im.”

Daichi nodded, patting Futakuchi on the back. His student smiled smugly.  
  


“Where should I put him?” he asked, tossing the table-clothed doll over his shoulder.

“It’s not a real body, just a doll.” Daichi chuckled. “It’s built so I can use my quirk on it.”

“Ah, that’s cool.” Futakichi said dismissively, tossing the body on the floor. “Ouch, I think I burned myself.”

“You gotta be careful.” Daichi coached, taking out an ice pack. “Here, give me your arm.”

Futakuchi extended his arm as Daichi prepared to wrap the ice around it. 

Kiyoko slapped Futakuchi’s hand away.

“Shimizu!” Daichi exclaimed, staring at the girl  in disbelief. Futakichi glared at her.

She stared at herself, eyes wide as she quickly retracted her hand. “I...sorry. I just thought...how do I explain? That didn’t seem like a Futakuchi thing to say.” she said.

“You got a screw loose? What the hell is ‘Futakuchi thing to say’ anyway? Jeez.” Futakichi retorted, pointing at Daichi. “And if the burn scars, I’m not going to forgive you.”

“Futakuchi.” Aone said, voice deep. “Relax.”

“Sorry, sorry.” 

“Futakuchi.” Daichi asked, “Could you unwrap the body so we can carry him back?”

Futakuchi shook his head. “If the person inhales the smoke, they could potentially die.”

Daichi nodded. “Good reasoning.”

Then he put a finger to his ear. “Sawamura Daichi in the Conflagration Zone. I think we have an intruder.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided to stop posting this AU on my insta (not that many people checked it out anyway so i guess that’s good) so don’t check there


	14. League of Villains

“Daichi?!” Futakuchi exclaimed, taking a step back. “There’s an intruder? What makes you think that?”

“Futakuchi is an amazing fighter, but he has very little care for something like an inanimate doll.” Daichi explained. “So, why would he care now?”

Yachi hid behind Kunimi as he took his dagger. “Stay behind me, Yachi.” 

“Hey, intruder?” Kuroo asked through the earpiece, clearly perplexed. “What do you mean?”

“Just keep an eye out.” Daichi responded to Kuroo, looking back at his ‘student’. “Aone, unwrap the doll.”

Aone obeyed the order, a second Futakuchi tumbling out of the tarp. He turned to his teammate, sharp and cold. “What is the meaning of this?”

The standing Futakichi chuckled, ruffling a hand through his hair. “There’s no point hiding anymore, huh? Well done, Daichi. Kiyoko.”

His skin began to melt, revealing a much shorter, slender male with a sky blue scarf, a black shirt, and loose, white knee-length pants. A knife was wrapped to his thigh as he removed his hand from his silver hair. “Shimizu, Daichi.”

“Suga.”

“Suga?” Yachi repeated, trembling.

“An old student.” Kiyoko replied, eyes sharp. “Why are you here?”

Suga laughed, airy and bright. “We heard you were going to be training here! I just wanted to drop by...” his smile turned sinister within a second. “It’s also the perfect opportunity to kill you.”

“Aone!” Daichi cried.

Aone moved to trap Suga, but the older male evaded the capture and jumped up. Daichi dodged the man’s kick, and deflected his knife attack. 

“What’s wrong, Daichi? Can’t fight me without help?” Suga teased, kicking him in the stomach. Daichi rolled down the burning sidewalk, reacting just in time to avoid what would have been a fatal stab. 

“Your rookies must make great heroes.” Suga spat bitterly, a coy smile on his lips. “They’re clearly just  rushing  to help you.”

Daichi‘s eyes glowed gold, watching Kiyoko make her way towards them using Kunimi’s Silence.    
  


“Sure, I’ll fight you, Suga.” Daichi responded. “But I don’t plan on dying just yet.”

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

“Daichi!” Kuroo shouted, catching the attention of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. “Damn!” 

“Did something happen?” Yamaguchi asked worriedly.

Kuroo cursed under his breath. “I think someone snuck in.”

“An intruder.” Tsukishima stated, wiping his glasses. He looked around at the scenery. “Someone could be here, too.”

“I don’t see anyone!” Bokuto called, scanning the ruins from the skies. 

“Maybe it’s a false alarm?” Inuoka suggested, but Yaku shook his head. 

“Daichi is an extremely level-headed person. He wouldn’t call an emergency like this on a whim.” Yaku said, climbing on top of a large rock. “It’s possible they’re only after him.”

“Whoa!”

Yaku watched as Bokuto made a sudden curve in the air.

“What happened?” Yaku shouted.

“There was a sword!” Bokuto exclaimed, swerving again in midair. “Someone’s throwing swords at me!”

“Inuoka, get Iwaizumi.” Yaku ordered, taking cover under a rock. “If someone is going to fight him in the Flood Zone, he’s at a serious disadvantage.”

“Come here.” Kuroo muttered, waving him over. He whispered something in Inuoka’s ear.

”Do not go to the Flood Zone. Go to...”

Inuoka listened carefully then nodded, skipping away, but was knocked down by an invisible blade making a large gash in his thigh.

“Inuoka!” Lev cried, as a blade flew through his arm. Lev winced but disconnected the flesh from his body as he placed the goo on Inuoka’s leg. 

“I’m fine!” Inuoka called back, running off. Another blade came his way but he jumped and avoided it, leaving the Ruin Zone.

“Ya let one get away!” a voice cried.

“Shut up! It’s hard!” a different voice snapped back.

“Both of you, quiet. You’ve given away our location.” a third voice chimed in.

Yaku and Lev regrouped with Kuroo’s team, looking at the three attackers. 

One had dyed blonde hair parted to the left, a droopy black shirt and a white bottom. He wore a smug smile. “Darn, you found us.”

“I thought I told you to shut it.” the second one said. His hair was dyed gray and parted to the right, with a black shirt that was long in the back. He wore loose pants that fell just below his knees. Around him were about six glowing blades.

“Both of you, focus.” the third male said. His hair was silver with a fringe in the center, wearing a black yukata with a white ribbon. He held a lantern in one hand and a book in the other. 

“You three!” Kuroo snarled. “What are you doing?!”

“Ah, you remembered us!” the blonde one exclaimed. “That’s great!”

“And you’ll perish by us as well.” the gray haired one followed, sending three blades out. Kuroo dodged one as Bokuto flew around them.

“Who are they?” Tsukishima asked, watching them carefully. “They don’t look much older than me.”

“Atsumu Miya and his twin, Osamu.” Yaku answered. “And of course, Kita.”

“Pleasure to see you again, Morisuke-kun.” Kita replied, dangling his lantern. “I see you’ve picked up some children.”

“Who are you calling—“ Lev started, but Kuroo silenced him.

“Atsumu Miya!” Nishinoya exclaimed, eyes bright. “I heard he was a really powerful opponent! His quirk is _Illusion,_ isn’t it?”

“Where’d you hear that?” Kuroo asked sarcastically, but didn’t take his eyes off the three villains. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s natural to destroy the opposition before they mature.” Kita answered simply, standing up. “If you don’t want to die, I recommend you start fighting.”

Kita swung his arm, creating a large line of fire from the lantern, turning into a dragon. “ _ If the blade of a friend pierces the sky, then a dragon made of flames shall fly _ .”

The line of fire morphed into a dragon, roaring as it lunged at the group of heroes.

  
Yamaguchi jumped away, stabilizing Tsukishima so he didn’t slip. “What an amazing quirk...!”

_“Fairytale._ After meeting certain conditions, he can recite things in rhyme and they’ll come to reality.” Yaku muttered, running with Lev to the right. “Scatter!”

Bokuto soared into the sky as Kindaichi and Noya dropped into a hole, and Kuroo’s team went to the left.

“I will take Morisuke’s team.” Kita said, disappearing.

“I want to take Kuroo.” Atsumu said, licking his lips with a smirk. “Good luck with the owl brat.”

“I won’t lose to them.” Osamu replied, and they both split up.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

“Ushijima.” Hanamaki called, “There’s a villain on the loose.” 

“Hm? We’ll just defeat them.” Ushijima replied simply. “Everyone here is powerful enough to defeat a villain, no matter who it is.”

Tanaka looked Ushijima in the eyes. “You sure?”

His upperclassman’s hazel eyes showed no emotion. “Very.”

“Awful cocky of you, Ushijima.” a voice mocked.

The group looked up.

On top of the mountain was a pale-haired, long banged male wearing a white tank top and black shorts. A utility belt hung at his waist and he held a katana in his gloved hands. 

“Shirabu.” Hanamaki growled. “You sure got balls to show up.”

Shirabu laughed. “Believe it or not, I’m here.”

“Shirabu?” Kogane asked, perplexed. “A student?”

“Formerly.” Ushijima replied. “He’s no longer a hero.”

“I never was.” Shirabu smirked, sliding down so he was closer to the group. He pointed his katana straight at Hanamaki. “And we’re here to kill you.”

“Fat chance!” Tanaka exclaimed, but the gravity started to increase around him.

“This is...!” Matsukawa gasped, the force pushing him flat on the ground.

Ushijima smiled. “It’d be a shame if you were to die here.”

Shirabu went behind a rock, pulling out another body. This person wore a purple and white sweater on top of a black shirt and navy blue jeans. He was unconscious, slumped up against the rock.

“Semi!” Hanamaki cursed, trying to point at him but failing. 

Ushijima stepped on Hanamaki, causing the pink haired boy to groan in pain. “In the flesh.”

“Damn you!” Tora cursed.

Shirabu smiled, lifting his sword to Hanamaki’s chin. “What are you going to do about it, hm?”

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

“Hello? Is anyone there?!” Iwaizumi yelled into his earpiece, drying Kageyama off. 

“Hear anything?” Hinata asked hopefully.

Iwaizumi shook his head. “All I hear is the sound of battle. It seems we’ve been caught.”

“What about us?” Kageyama asked. Iwaizumi sighed.

“If I had to guess...it would be a villain that has a high chance of beating us. Beating _me.”_ Iwaizumi grumbled. “You won’t have the element of surprise this time, _Shittykawa_.”

“Aw, but that would’ve been fun, Iwa-chan.” a voice from behind said in a mock-sad tone.

Iwaizumi clenched his fist. “I’ll kick your ass.”

“Oikawa?!” Kageyama exclaimed, turning around.

A brunette in a white, flowing shirt and white pants emerged from inside the ship. He had an aqua cape and a small crown with white gloves.

“A king...” Hinata murmured.

“Tobio-chan, chibi-chan.” Oikawa waved, bowing. “Iwa-chan.”

“Why are you here?!” Iwaizumi cried. “Get lost!”

“But I just got here, why would I leave?” Oikawa retorted matter-of-factly. “And I haven’t even had my fun yet.”

Oikawa hopped on to the railing and jumped at the group, kneeing Iwaizumi in the chin.

“Iwaizumi!” Hinata cried, but Oikawa threw a punch at Hinata that he barely managed to block. Iwaizumi fell overboard. 

“Iwaizumi-san!” Kageyama exclaimed, running for his captain, but Oikawa created three blades and threw them at him.   


Kageyama backed up, but one scratched his leg. “Swords?!”

As the blades kept Kageyama busy, Oikawa focused his efforts on the tiny ginger. Hinata deflected another kick, but Oikawa grabbed his face. 

“As interesting as you are, I wanted to have a chat with my two precious friends.” Oikawa whispered. “Goodbye.”


	15. The White Strategist

Hinata’s eyes went wide, but he felt himself fall. Rain pelted his back as he got up from the dark, wet concrete.

  
He wasn’t in the Flood Zone anymore—he was the Downpour Zone. And it lived up to its name—it was pouring.

“Where do I go?!” Hinata muttered angrily to himself, increasing his eyesight and hearing.

He was about to head towards the exit when he heard _breathing_. It was quick and shallow, the type of breathing you would use if you were trying to hide. In, in, out.

_ Breathing? Is someone here? _

Hinata turned around and jumped on a building, hopping from roof to roof until he saw a petite figure. 

It was a small male in a white cloak. Underneath it was a long black shirt and short red pants. The boy turned to Hinata in surprise. 

“Why...what are you doing here?” he asked, standing up. Hinata could see his reflection in the boy’s golden eyes.   
  


Hinata just stared. “Are you...a student?”

The boy shook his head quickly. “I’m not here to hurt you, though.”

“Then why are you here?”

“I’m just spectating.”

“Spectating?”

“These fights.” he answered, his eyes suddenly glowing. His pupils turned to slits, just like a cat. Hinata could feel a shiver go down his spine.

”You’re a villain!” Hinata accused, and the male nodded.

“Stupid Oikawa can’t keep people away.” he sighed, drawing a small blowing pipe. “I guess you have to die, then.”

He put it to his lips and blew, a dart coming out. Hinata jumped back as a line of darts started coming at him. 

The white cloaked man scurried away, but Hinata was not going to be outdone when it came to athletic ability. He stayed hot on the intruder’s tail.

“Go away!” the white cloaked person cried exasperatedly, throwing a knife. Hinata let it stab him, ignoring the pain as he jumped over him and cut him off. The stranger fell over in surprise, backing away.

“Just tell me who you are!” Hinata cried, pulling the weapon out and wincing.

The villain stood up, drawing another weapon.

Hinata felt his heart skip a beat. He fell on to a knee, sweating.

“The poison is kicking in. When you become a hero, don’t let yourself get hurt like that.” he advised, but smiled sadly. “It won’t kill you, but I certainly will. I’m sorry.”

He took a few steps forward, raising the knife to Hinata’s face. The gleaming blade was centimeters away from his eye.

Hinata’s eyes went wide as a red flash knocked the stranger over, sending him skidding across the building’s roof.   


He slumped up against the railing, standing shakily. “Who...?”

“Shoyo!” Inuoka exclaimed, running over to him.

“Inuoka!” Hinata gasped, falling over. 

“Kuroo was right...” he muttered, picking Hinata up. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Wait! Stop him!” Hinata pleaded, but Inuoka shook his head. 

“He has the home field advantage here. We’re better off regrouping.”

“But...who is he?” 

The white cloaked man’s hood fell off, revealing a black haired student with blonde tips. Inuoka slit his eyes at him. 

“That’s Kuroo’s friend. The White Strategist: Kenma.”

“Kuro still talks about me like that?” Kenma complained, throwing his hood back on. “What a pain. I’m not all that cool.”

Inuoka took one more look at him before running.

”Shoyo, huh?” Kenma muttered to himself, smiling. “What an interesting person.”

Inuoka dashed down the street, rain pelting his back. “I’ll take you to Lev—“

“No. I need to help my team.”

“But the poison—“

”I’ll remove it myself. Please, Inuoka!”

Inuoka hesitated before sighing. “Right. Flood Zone?”

Hinata nodded.

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Inuoka muttered, rushing across the the plaza. “You don’t think...someone will die, right?”

Hinata looked at Inuoka, eyes firm but his voice cracking. “No one will die. The captains...they’re heroes. They’ll save us.”

Inuoka nodded, although his eyes reflected doubt. 

_ No one will die today. _

_ Right? _


	16. Bitter Sugar

Daichi coughed, blood staining his hand. “Damn it.”

Suga approached swiftly, using his natural athletic grace to swing his blade and narrowly miss Daichi’s face. 

“What’s wrong? Fight me!” Suga mocked, kicking him across the face. Shimizu attacked from behind, but Suga tossed her over his shoulder and slammed her body into Daichi.

“Shimizu!” Daichi exclaimed, but she wiped the her lip. 

“I’m fine.” she said quickly, revealing her gloved hand. She flexed her finger slightly, cutting into Suga’s pale skin.

“Razor floss, huh?” Suga marveled, distancing himself from the two. “Smart. Where’s your students?”

Daichi narrowed his eyes. “Like hell I’ll tell you.”

“Don’t make me fight you on this, Daichi.”

The pair watched as Sugawara transformed, turning into a perfect clone of Daichi. The hero was a lot bulkier than Suga, so the razor floss cut into his skin deeper. The fake Daichi’s eyes gleamed golden.

“Mhm, I see.” he muttered to himself, switching back. The floss slid off of his skin, leaving a circular blood mark. “I’ll be seeing you.”

And with that, he scurried off.

The realization hit Daichi like a train. “He used my quirk. He’s going to kill them!”

Kiyoko nodded, chasing after him, Daichi in tow.

“Still chasing after me, I see!” Suga said, turning around to face them slightly as they jumped from burning building to building. 

“Suga, leave them out of this!” Daichi cried. “This isn’t about them!”

“But it is.” Suga spat harshly, taking a flashbang out. “If they’re training to become a hero, they’re my enemy.”

It exploded, blinding the two heroes as they skid to a stop.

“You okay?” Daichi asked. Kiyoko nodded. “I can’t use my quirk until my eyes readjust. Where did he go?”

“Where are they?”

“They’re in the cellar of one of the restaurants. I think it’s a few more blocks down.”

”In which direction?”

”I...Suga was heading north. Let’s follow that.”

They both nodded, racing down the streets.

Inside the cellar, Yachi stayed close to Kunimi as Aone and Futakuchi focused on watching for Suga.

Yachi grabbed a fistful of her coat, shaking. “Who was that?”

“Sugawara Koushi.” Aone answered, and Kunimi looked at him, interested.

“He used to be a third year at UA.” Futakuchi added, popping a grape in his mouth. “All of a sudden, he just...left. That’s the first time I’m seeing him after a year, but I can’t say the same about Daichi.”

Aone nodded. “Sawamura and Sugawara used to be very close friends. I think I heard them talking about opening an agency together.”

“And he just...left?” Kunimi asked.

“Yes, he did.”

All four students jumped in surprise.

“Speak of the devil.” Futakuchi whispered, cursing under his breath. 

Standing in the doorway was the silver haired villain, Sugawara Koushi. Kunimi and Yachi stood up.

“It’s not good to spread rumors about people.” Suga said, taking a step closer. They all shifted into battle position. “And don’t bother getting into a battle stance. You know I’m going to win.”

“Don’t come any closer.” Futakuchi threatened, taking out a tantō weapon.

Suga chuckled. “Am I supposed to be threatened by you?”

In a swift motion, he was in Aone’s face. Despite the younger male being several inches taller than him, he knocked him out effortlessly.

Yachi held in her scream as their biggest ally hit the ground, out cold.

“Gosh, he was annoying.” Suga sighed. “I hated his quirk.”

Kunimi gripped his dagger tightly, his knuckles turning white. He tried to keep his voice calm, but in reality, he was trembling. “Why are you here?”

“What are you, Kiyoko?” he joked, but his face turned grim. “I’m obviously here to kill you.”

Kunimi swung his dagger at him, but Suga dodged with ease as he grabbed Kunimi’s wrist, along with the back of his neck and slammed him on to the floor. 

“Should I snap your arm off?” Suga wondered aloud, twisting back Kunimi’s arm as he writhed in pain.

“Kunimi!” Futakuchi exclaimed, but Suga sent him a glare.

“Move, and I break this kid’s arm.” the villain threatened, and Futakuchi took a step back.

“Dammit!” Kunimi cursed, trying to wriggle his wrist free, but Suga kept a firm grip. 

“Maybe I should start with a finger...?” Suga said softly. 

Yachi screamed in unison with Kunimi as a loud  snap  reverberated through the chamber. Tears formed at Kunimi’s eyes as the villain laughed.

Futakuchi grit his teeth as Kunimi’s right ring finger twitched, bleeding.

Suga smiled, eyes narrowing in amusement. “Which one should I break next?”

“Stop it!” Yachi cried, her voice echoing in the chamber. Suga watched as she grabbed a red wine bottle, swinging it at him. The older male let go of Kunimi to jump back, and Futakuchi threw his weapon and cut Sugawara’s cheek.

“Damn!” Suga spat, twirling his knife as he ran at Yachi. Yachi ducked and punched his chest, but Suga was unfazed as he grabbed her wrist and sent her flying into a wine rack. 

Several bottles of wine crashed down, the sound of broken glass deafening as Futakuchi swung at Suga.

“Yachi!” Kunimi cried, running over to his wine-stained ally. He pulled a large shard of glass out of her side. 

“Kunimi-kun...! Your finger...” Yachi panicked, ignoring her own pain. Kunimi winced, the bones in his finger clearly not where they were supposed to be. 

“I’ll be fine.” he reassured, silencing the two of them. They hid within the debris as Futakuchi dueled with the villain.

“Damn, you pest!” Futakuchi growled, slicing a few of Suga’s hairs off. 

“Who’s the pest?” Suga shot back, cutting into Futakuchi’s cheek. He kicked Futakuchi in the stomach, sending him rolling across the floor as his back slammed into the dark oak walls.

“Say goodbye!” Suga shouted, raising his knife, but the weapon clattered to the ground as he felt strings wrap around his wrist. 

“Are you guys okay?!” Daichi cried, running into the cellar. Kiyoko tightened her pull on the strings. 

“Daichi!” Futakuchi ran up to his captain. “What took you so damn long?!”

“I had to wait before I could use my quirk.” Daichi explained, turning to Suga, whose arm was still bound. “Why did you come back?”

“I came to kill you.” Suga hissed for the umpteenth time. “It seems I got carried away playing with my food.”

Kunimi sent him a glare, cradling his broken finger. 

“What should I do with him?” Kiyoko asked.

“Unhand me!” Suga cried, grabbing the strings with his free hand. He pulled, yanking Kiyoko right off the stairs and elbowed her in the face on the way down.

“Kiyoko!”

Daichi ran over and caught her before she slammed into a wine barrel, after Suga threw her over his shoulder. 

He cut the strings with his knife. “I’m obviously outmatched here.” 

He took a bow, turned into Futakuchi, and slid away. “Don’t die on me yet, you giant idiot.”

“He’s—“ Kunimi quivered, consoling a shaking Yachi. 

Daichi kept his eyes firm. “Let’s get back to the central plaza.”

Everyone turned to the entrance of the cellar, right as a large piece of burning wood fell.

“Trapped.” Kiyoko mumbled. “Of course.”

“What do we do?” Futakuchi asked. 

“How is Aone?” Daichi asked back. 

Futakuchi looked at him, surprised. “He’s fine.”

Aone, on cue, began to stir.

“Aone, can you hear me?” Daichi asked sternly. The taller male nodded, eyes a bit glossy. “Good, I want you to create a wall, and bust us out of here.”

Aone nodded, placing his hands on the ground as a large metal wall began to form.

_What are you after, Suga?_ Daichi thought to himself as the wall fell over, destroying half of the restaurant. Aone got up as the wall faded, helping carry a bloody Yachi out of the cellar.

“Can you stand?” Kiyoko questioned, helping Kunimi up.

“Yes, thank you.” Kunimi answered, crawling out of the burning ruins of the building. 

Daichi stood up, looking at the map. “Lets get back to the main area. We can’t afford to run into Suga again.”

His squad nodded, running out of the Conflagration Zone.

_I can’t believe he came back. What’s his goal? Is everyone else okay?_

”Daichi.” Kiyoko reassured. “Even if he came back to kill us, I won’t blame you if you hesitate.”

Daichi swallowed the lump in his throat. “I won’t hesitate. Thank you, Kiyoko.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for anyone who keeps in touch with MHA, you should know Season 1 ends soon. Should I split this work into different parts, or just continue this as one story with many chapters?


	17. Sly Fox

“You can’t hide forever, Morisuke-kun.” Kita called, the dragon of flames circling him.  
  


Yaku jumped away as the dragon destroyed the rock he was hiding behind. Kita glanced to the side, but continued circling the perimeter of the area.

“Damn that thing!” Yaku hissed under his breath. “Lev, how are you holding up?”

“I’m fine, Yaku-san.” Lev replied, keeping his head low. “What are we going to do about that dragon?”

“We have to destroy the lantern.” Yaku deducted, peeking out from behind a fallen pillar . 

The fiery creature circled slowly around the male, growling as it followed Kita’s eyes. The flames it was made out of crackled as it floated above the ruins.

“Do we just attack? None of us have offensive quirks.” Lev said, and Yaku’s brow furrowed. 

“I don’t need you to tell me that!” Yaku snapped, but he took a breath as he looked away. “What would Kuroo do...?”

“Well, Kuroo-san has teammates who can attack, and he’s very stealthy—“

“Shut up!”

“You’re not very sneaky, Morisuke-kun!” Kita cried, flicking his lantern towards their voices. The dragon followed the motion, slamming into the debris. It began charging up for an attack when Kita raised the lantern.

“Run!” Yaku cried, grabbing Lev’s hand and rushing away from the creature. Yaku flipped onto a higher rock, the dragon’s fiery breath burning the rock’s lower half. 

Lev floated on his flesh, gravitating towards Yaku. “What do we do now?”

Yaku grit his teeth as Kita looked up at him, an empty look in his eyes as he smiled. 

“Damn him!” Yaku cursed, jumping off the rock and running towards Kita.

“Yaku-san!” Lev cried, trying to approach, but the dragon kept him at bay. He blocked the dragon’s fire breath with some of his flesh, the substance keeping firm as he tried to catch up to his captain.

Kita smiled, throwing his book behind him as he ran to face Yaku. Yaku jumped and tried to kick the ground beneath him, but the dragon flew at Yaku, scorching his left side and knocking him off course.

“Damn!” Yaku cursed, the side of his left arm and cheek burning. Lev threw a glob of flesh on the burns, soothing the burn instantly. “Lev!”

“Right!” Lev shielded the dragon’s breath attack, helping Yaku towards Kita as the shield of gooey flesh stayed strong.   
  


_ Hey, his _ _flesh..._ Yaku thought to himself, shaking his head and attacking.

“Stupid kid...” Kita muttered, swishing his lantern around. The dragon turned around to attack Lev. 

Yaku threw a punch at Kita but he dodged, and swung the lantern at Yaku’s face. Yaku tilted his head back to avoid the cinders. The shorter male flipped away, distancing himself as Lev tried to back away from the dragon.

“Well played, well played.” Kita clapped, the dragon surrounding them all in a circle. Yaku and Lev were forced to move inwards. “But you can’t win in close quarter combat.”

“How about you stop analyzing the scene and actually start fighting?” Yaku smirked, running at him. 

Kita smiled, using the stick of his lantern to deflect Yaku’s kick and catching Lev’s punch in the other. “Analyzing helps me fight better. You wouldn’t know, you barbarian.”

Kita swung his lantern, a large line of fire blossoming from it. Yaku ducked and lunged again, but Kita dodged it gracefully as his geta clicked across the rock floors. 

“Take this!” Lev cried, tossing his flesh at Kita’s face. Kita moved his head, sending the goo through the dragon. It landed with a _plat_ on the other side of the dragon. Kita’s ears perked up.

_ This confirms it. _Yaku smiled. “Lev, get over here!”

Kita watched closely as Yaku whispered something in Lev’s ear. “Got it!” Lev confirmed. 

They both charged, Kita’s lip curling in disgust. “What a brute force tactic.” He raised his lantern at the charging team. “Burn!”

His lantern released a large beam of fire, incinerating the two from his sight. 

Kita tch’ed when he saw the two heroes still charging forward, Lev’s flesh used as a shield as they ran. 

“You’re not an idiot, are you?” Yaku asked, and Kita smiled slyly.

“His flesh is fireproof.” Kita answered, extinguishing the dragon. He tossed his lantern to the side, jumping back to safety. 

Yaku countered quickly, jumping up and landing a direct hit on Kita’s stomach. He fell, rolled down the hill, and slammed into a rock. He coughed, shakily trying to stand. 

Yaku crushed the lantern under his foot as he pinned Kita down by the neck. “What are you after?”

Kita smiled, looking up at the sky. He sighed. “Perhaps the gods can answer you.”

Yaku smiled, a vein popping from his forehead. “I recommend you answer.”

“Oikawa? I think I’m ready to go. Send me away.” Kita said mindlessly. 

“Oikawa—?”

A cyan crack appeared on Kita’s face.   
  


“What in the—“

The crack surrounded Kita’s body, and then, he vanished. Yaku’s hand hit the concrete. 

Lev stared at Yaku in surprise. “He just—!”

“We can’t dwell on that now.” Yaku replied, standing up and facing Lev. “Let’s find the others and help.”

Lev hesitated, then nodded. “Right!”


	18. Heads

Kuroo blocked a kick from Tsukishima, who had a growing fury in his eyes.

“Tsukishima! What the hell are you doing?!” Kuroo cried, ducking as his student’s arm flew over his head. 

“Tsukki, stop!” Yamaguchi pleaded, tripping over the uneven terrain.

Tsukishima shook his head as he grazed Kuroo’s face. “Don’t talk to me!”

Atsumu smiled. “Don’t you enjoy the mind games? Don’t worry, you’ll be experiencing one too.”

“Dammit!” Kuroo hissed under his breath, punching Tsukishima in the stomach. The blonde doubled over, catching his breath. 

Atsumu blinked, stopping the illusion as he rubbed his eyes. “Damn, that hurts.”

Tsukishima blinked twice, struggling to lift his head as he saw Kuroo standing above him. “K-Kuroo-san...? What...where’s Atsumu?”

“He got you in an illusion.” Kuroo responded, helping him up. “I had to punch some sense into you.”

Tsukishima turned away. “Thanks, I guess.”

”Don’t be a jerk about it.”

“What do we do?” Yamaguchi asked, rubbing sweat off his forehead and putting his helmet back on. 

“My quirk won’t work in this area.” Tsukishima grumbled. “All the debris creates uneven shadowing. I’ll end up suffocating myself.”

“I’ll trap him. You guys should run and get support.” Kuroo said, his hands emitting a dark smoke.

”What’s that supposed to mean?” Tsukishima snapped.

“We can’t leave you behind!” Yamaguchi persisted, but Kuroo shook his head. 

“We need a long range attacker, or someone who can actually land some blows. Now go!” Kuroo ordered, creating a dome of darkness. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima ran straight, until they emerged into the light.

Tsukishima grabbed Yamaguchi’s wrist. “Come on.”

“But—“

“He said he’d be fine. Let’s go.”

Yamaguchi looked back at his captain regretfully. “Tsukki, I’m not leaving him behind.”

”Do you have some sort of plan, then?”

Yamaguchi put a finger to his chin. 

  
“Tsukki, do you remember Nishinoya-san’s hero?”

———————————————————————————

“Clever, clever.” Atsumu teased, walking aimlessly through the darkness. “If I can’t see you, I can’t make illusions.”

“I didn’t know that, but thanks for sharing.” Kuroo shot back, punching Atsumu in the face. The younger male reeled back and looked around, but Kuroo already retreated into the darkness. “Why are you here, Miya?”

“A little birdie told me all the aspiring heroes would be here today. We figured we could take them all out in one go, but it seems they’ve already developed more than we’d expected. It’s a shame, really. Tricking children into thinking heroes are gods.”

Kuroo chuckled, his laugh echoing in the darkness. “I asked for an answer, not a speech.”

Atsumu laughed back. “But you’re glad to hear it.”

Atsumu ducked as Kuroo’s leg swung over his back. Atsumu grabbed Kuroo’s ankle, flipping him over as Kuroo slammed into the floor. The darkness vanished.

  
“Sorry, Kuroo-san.”

Atsumu put his hand on Kuroo’s face, sending illusions to Kuroo’s head.

Kuroo felt the darkness close in on him, the air getting thinner.    
  


“Tsu...Ya...” he gasped, struggling for air as he felt two invisible hands close in on him, his body twitching uncontrollably until he passed out, eyes wide open.

“Well, now that he’s taken care of.” Atsumu rubbed his eyes as a cloud passed over the sun, throwing Kuroo’s body away. “Where are those two brats?”

“Yamaguchi!”

“Right! Release!”

Atsumu looked up as a giant boulder fell from the sky, Yamaguchi on top of it as Tsukishima dashed at Atsumu, punching his shadow.

“Hey—let go!” Atsumu wheezed, clutching his stomach. Tsukishima grabbed Atsumu’s wrists, keeping him in place. Atsumu pushed back, but Tsukishima used all his strength to keep Atsumu at bay.

Tsukishima glared at Atsumu, his golden eyes reflecting rage. “I won’t let you get away.”

Atsumu growled, a small, cyan crack appearing on his face.

”What is...?”

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi cried, and at the last second, Tsukishima slipped into the ground, causing the boulder to land directly on Atsumu, crushing him. 

Tsukishima slid from under the rock to the top and emerged next to Yamaguchi. “Jesus.”

“Did it work?”

“What do you think? No one can survive a boulder falling on their head from almost one hundred meters up.”

“Sorry, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima sighed. “That was a good plan, though.”

They let a bit of silence pass between them.

“...should we see his body?” Yamaguchi asked quietly. 

“Ew. I might throw up.” Tsukishima replied, grabbing the edges of the rock. “Help me.”

“R-right.”

They both lifted up the rock, expecting to see blood, or anything...but there was nothing. 

Yamaguchi blinked. “He’s gone!” 

“Where did he go?!” Tsukishima exclaimed, looking around. 

But the villain had vanished. 

“Another illusion?” Tsukishima asked, and Yamaguchi shrugged. 

“Hey—four-eyes! Freckles!” 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi turned to see Yaku and Lev climbing over the rocks, Lev waving like an idiot.

“Yaku-san! Lev! Hey!” Yamaguchi called back, waving. “We need help!”

“What the matter?” Yaku asked, running over. “Ah.”

Kuroo was still unconscious, but his eyes were now closed.

“He’s fine, I think. He’s just trapped in an illusion.” Tsukishima explained, checking for a pulse. “He’s definitely still alive.”

Lev applied some of his flesh to Kuroo’s forehead. “Maybe this’ll help?”

“Maybe.” Yaku replied, sitting down next to Kuroo. “I’ll help ease the pain. You two should escape to the main plaza.”

“And leave you two—“ Yamaguchi started again.

Tsukishima stopped him. “We’ll go back. Thanks, Yaku-san.”

Tsukishima grabbed Yamaguchi’s wrist before he could protest, leading him out of the Ruin Zone.


	19. Tails

Bokuto swerved in midair, dodging another blade, but it boomeranged around and cut part of his wing. 

“Damn!” Bokuto cursed, landing and trying to shake off the pain. 

Nishinoya swung at Osamu with his pole, but the gray-haired male blocked it with a blade and countered from the side. 

“Yuutaro!” Nishinoya cried, and Kindaichi put his hands on the ground.

“Right!” he responded, dropping Osamu into a pit. 

The villain, however, was not fazed and stuck one of his weapons into the wall, stopping his fall as he climbed out, using his blades as stairs.

“I hope you can try harder than this.” Osamu deadpanned, all ten of his blades coming back and surrounding him. “Otherwise I might just end up killing you.”

“Yuus, the blades are solid.” Bokuto advised, landing next to them. Bokuto’s wings extended, showing the silver and black feathers in all their glory. “Focus on dodging. You can’t die here.”

His students nodded, watching their opponent.

Bokuto flew above Osamu, creating a windstorm with his wings. Nishinoya and Kindaichi charged in.

Osamu sighed. “Pity.”

The blades circled around Osamu, watching for an enemy. When Noya jumped out to attack, two of the blades flew out at him, cutting his arm and his leg.

“Noya!” Bokuto cried, trying to fly in, but three blades kept him away. 

The swords chasing Noya went in to deal the final blow, but Kindaichi burrowed him away in a hole as the blades flew over him. 

“Nice, Yuu!” Bokuto exclaimed, catching one of the blades, but his hand phased through it. “Huh?”

“I thought...solid!” Kindaichi cried, one of the blades pinning him down by the scarf.

“They’re massless, unaffected by gravity, yet able to cut and destroy.” Osamu explained, wrapping his hand around one of the blades as he ran at Kindaichi. The glowing blade turned solid, the metal gleaming in the artificial sun. “Let me demonstrate.”

Kindaichi ripped the scarf off as the blade swung over his head, but a blade from the right stabbed him in the side.  


Kindaichi collapsed, blood spilling from his side. “I’m sorry...Nishinoya...”

Osamu kicked Kindaichi away as Nishinoya emerged from the ground, the injured Kindaichi unable to control his quirk. He hastily scrambled away. 

“Yuutaro!” Bokuto shouted, rushing downward. Osamu pointed at Bokuto, sending his weaponry flying at him. The older male ignored the pain of the several blades cutting into his skin and rammed into Osamu with full force, taking a blade to the shoulder.

Osamu went flying, rolling down a hill and hitting his head against what looked like an entrance to a ruin.

Osamu trembled, standing up slowly. He could feel his bones shifting with every moving he made. He could feel the warm flow of blood dripping from his head. He looked at the back of his palm, a small crack forming in it. “N-not yet...”

Bokuto wrapped Kindaichi in one of his wings, Noya in the other. “Are you two okay?”

“I’m fine.” Kindaichi answered weakly, clutching his side. 

“I’m actually fine! Let me fight him!” Noya cried, struggling to break free. 

Bokuto kept his gold eyes on Osamu, fury building up within him. “We can’t fight him right now.”

“Bastards—“ Osamu started to say, but he vanished in front of the three heroes’ eyes.

“He’s gone!” Noya exclaimed, and Bokuto dropped Noya on his feet as he went to examine the area. Osamu’s blood stained the rock behind him, no other trace of his body left behind. 

“He’s gone.” Bokuto said, turning away. “Look.”

Noya turned to see Lev and Yaku carrying a now-conscious Kuroo, waving them over.

“Yaku!” Bokuto beamed, walking over to them. “Are you guys okay?”

“Take a look at yourself!” Yaku snapped, snatching some goo from Lev’s arm and slathering it on Bokuto’s shoulder. “You’re a mess!”

“Yuutaro’s also injured!” Noya bursted out, and Bokuto laid Kindaichi on the ground. 

“He’s a mess too! What kind of work are you doing?!”  


Yaku sighed, putting some of the flesh on Kindaichi’s side as the younger male flinched from the heat of it. 

“Where’s Tsukki and Freckles?” Bokuto asked, taking out a roll of bandages from his inside pocket. He wrapped it around Kindaichi’s side, careful not to reopen the freshly-healed wound. “Wow, that stuff works wonders.”

Lev smiled as Kuroo helped Bokuto up. “They both went back to the central plaza. We should head there too.”

Noya ripped a piece of bandage with his teeth and slapped it on his cuts. “Let’s go before they get attacked.”

The group nodded, and slowly, they left the Ruin Zone.


	20. Double Trouble

“ _K-KYAHHHHHHH!”_

Shirabu cut a thin line into Koganegawa’s flesh.

“Stop screaming.” Shirabu grumbled, kicking him in the head. Tears formed at the student’s eyes. 

“You’re all powerless against Ushijima?” Semi asked, still in Ushijima’s body. He marveled at the male’s large hands. “Seriously?”

“Just our students.” Hanamaki answered with a smirk, his face still against the ground. “Me and Mattsun can use our quirks just fine.”

“See how far that smart mouth gets you.” Shirabu snarled, stabbing Hanamaki’s hand. He grit his teeth through the pain. 

“But it’s true.” Matsukawa assisted, winking at Hanamaki. “I can use my quirk just fine.”

“Two peas in a pod, huh?” Shirabu walked over, repeating the action.

Matsukawa attacked, his hand stretching out around the katana and around Shirabu’s wrist. The younger male jumped back in surprise, but Matsukawa’s bungee skin stuck on as the arm stretched out to strangle him. 

“Semi!” Shirabu cried, trying to pry Matsukawa’s hand off. Semi ran over, increasing the gravity, but Matsukawa’s grip stayed firm.

Hanamaki couldn’t scream. His entire face was being crushed.

Tanaka felt his hand move as he stood up, alongside Yamamoto and Goshiki.

“His gravity...!” Goshiki exclaimed, stretching his hands.

“The range must be smaller as the power increases.” Tora deducted, creating a bomb. “And now—payback time!”

Semi crushed Matsukawa’s spine as the latter finally released his grip from Shirabu, both males breathing heavily.

He hacked and coughed, gasping for air as he kicked Matsukawa in the face. The older male coughed out blood.

“Fuck you!” Shirabu spat, stepping on the part that he had cut earlier.

“Damn sadistic brat.” Matsukawa shot back, a smirk dangling on his lips as he winced from his injured spine.

“You little—“

_ BOOM. _

Shirabu and Semi turned around to see Taketora and Koganegawa, both charging at them.

“That’s not going to help you.” Shirabu growled, drawing his sword. A shadow passed over as he looked up.

“Rainbow...RAIN!” Tanaka cried, dropping the colorful pellets.

They exploded, bright colors flashing everywhere. 

  
“What the hell is this?!” Semi cursed, covering his ears and squinting. Bright, neon colors flashed everywhere.   
  


Shirabu gripped his weapon. “Stay focused!”

Tora jumped over the gravity field, throwing bombs towards the top of the mountain. “Use the environment!”

They exploded, causing...

“A landslide!” Shirabu tch'ed, jumping to safety. Rocks tumbled down the hill, crushing everything on their path.

Semi watched as they tumbled at his unguarded body. “Damn!”

The light in Ushijima’s eyes came back, and Semi dodged the rocks by the skin of his teeth.

Matsukawa grabbed Hanamaki, grappling himself to a nearby object and slinging them both to safety.

“We’re back in business, baby!” Tanaka cheered, giving Tora a high five. 

“Let’s retreat.” Shirabu whispered, putting his hands together, but a blast of sharp air cut his cheek. A warm drop of blood emerged from the injury. 

Hanamaki grinned. “You’re not getting away that easily.”

Shirabu glared at him, gritting his teeth, and quickly jumped away as three shuriken came at his head. 

“Don’t let them get away!” Hanamaki ordered, and they all rushed at the duo.

Semi slapped Shirabu on the back of the head. “Get us out of here, you twit!”

A spear flew at Semi’s head, and the older male could only shift his head slightly to dodge.

Matsukawa threw his hand at Shirabu. “Keep on the pressure!”

“Damn you!” Shirabu responded angrily, his hand glowing. A purple crack formed on Semi’s face as he vanished, along with Shirabu.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa stopped, the area inhabited by the two villains now vacant.

Ushijima walked over, his steps still a little distorted. “Shirabu’s quirk.”

“Mark.” Hanamaki and Matsukawa said in unison.

“‘ _Mark_ ’?” Kogane questioned, turning his metal spear back into a cuff. 

“He can place up to six marks and teleport to them.” Tanaka explained. “It’s good for running away.”

“Like a coward!” Tora spat.

Hanamaki shook his head. “Let’s regroup at Central Plaza. I’m pretty sure everyone is there.”

“Right. We’ll overwhelm them in numbers.” Ushijima said, climbing over the rocks. “Let’s go.”

The students nodded, and one by one, left the Landslide Zone.


	21. Jolly Spirits (Christmas Special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a special tidbit for everyone out there. Thanks so much for reading my story thus far! Happy Holidays, everyone! Stay safe! May 2021 be so much better lol
> 
> PS this isn’t connected to the plot rn, but may provide a little backstory?

“Merry Christmas.”

  
Shirabu looked at the older male in surprise. “Huh?”

”It’s December 25th, right? Didn’t you see all the signs?”

Osamu grumbled in discomfort. “Yeah, okay. Christmas is all a scam anyway. Isn’t that right, ‘Tsumu?”

”Hah? Why’re you asking me?” Atsumu snapped back, but sighed. “ _Ho-ho-_ _ho_ can screw itself.”

”Pity. Christmas is precious when celebrated with people you love.” Oikawa butt in, squishing Shirabu’s cheek as the junior slapped him away.

  
“Christmas is supposed to be festive, right? We didn’t do a good job spreading the cheer around this dump.” Shirabu spat, throwing one of the ornaments at the wall. It shattered, leaving small purple shards on the floor.

”Hey, go clean that up.” Akaashi condemned, adjusting their small tree. It was barely taller than Kita, with various handmade ornaments. A sloppy star made out of styrofoam, springs, and yellow glitter balanced scarily at the top, the centerpiece looking as if it’d tip over at any second.   
  


“Ya almost broke my favorite one!” Atsumu complained as Shirabu started sweeping up the shards.   
  


“Is that the dog one?” Suga asked, “or the one with the snowman?”

”It’s that one.” Atsumu pointed at a snake-shaped ornament, with rings surrounding it and a dog next to it. “It’s handmade.”

”How bizarre.” Akaashi commented.   
  


Atsumu huffed. “Like you’d know what true art is, Akashi.”

Kita took a sip of his hot tea, the warm drink invigorating his throat. “If we’d stayed at UA, we’d be in school, around the fireplace, exchanging gifts, right?”

”Please don’t tell me you’re doubting your decision because of _Christmas.”_ Kenma interjected quickly, looking up from his game. “I thought you were more stable than that.”

Kita chuckled, smiling into his tea. “Of course not. I don’t have any doubts about my decision.”

Kenma nodded. “Good.”

”By the way, where are Tendou and Semi?” Shirabu asked, looking around the bar. “They’re not sleeping, are they?”

Oikawa shrugged. “They’ll show up eventually.”

”True, true.”

  
Osamu took out a plate of sliced apples, then sank into the fuzzy blanket on the sofa. “Those brats are probably drinking hot chocolate and eating some good food.”

”Well, they _do_ attend a government-funded academy.” Suga snorted, zipping up his sweater. “They have all the food and money they’ll ever need.”

”Lucky runts.”

A jingle sounded throughout the small bar.   
  


“I got it.” Kita called, opening the door slightly. “Ah, come in.”

Tendou shook the snow flurries off his hair. “Brrrr, it’s so cold outside!”

”Freezing.” Semi added simply, hanging up his scarf he borrowed from Suga. “Anyway, we got the goods!”

”The what?” Shirabu asked.   
  


“Well, it’s Christmas! So your seniors took the liberty of buying gifts for our precious kouhai!” Tendou hummed, taking out a white bag with red tissue paper coming from the top. 

The second years turned to their seniors in surprise.

”E...eh...?” Akaashi trailed off, clearly still confused.   
  


Suga fished around in his sweater pocket, pulling out a slip of paper that read _Atsumu._ “We played Secret Santa with each other, and we each got one of you.”

”How did you get the money for any of this?” Kenma asked, eyes narrowing. “We’re not as rich as the UA kids.”

”Shin-chan’s got the power to make something out of nothing, remember?” Oikawa grinned, taking out a green, polka-dotted patterned present out of Semi’s sack. “We don’t need government funding!”

”But...”

”Shhh.” Kita shushed, much to everyone’s surprise. “It’s Christmas. We should all be happy.”

Atsumu started to tear up. “Kita-san...”

”On that note, let’s open some gifts, shall we?” Suga cheered, picking up a small blue box. “Merry Christmas, you guys!”

Atsumu tore open the wrapping paper eagerly. 

”What are you, six years old?” Shirabu smirked, but Oikawa could see that his cocky facade was overtaken by his genuine happiness.   
  


He opened the box, revealing a volleyball.   
  


“I read some middle school records.” Suga explained upon seeing Atsumu’s face. “The Miya Twins, huh? Sounds like a lot of fun.”

“For once, you’re shocked speechless.” Osamu remarked. “Isn’t that rare.”

”Shut yer trap, ‘Samu! Look how cool this is?”

”It’s a Molten, isn’t it? It’s just a volleyball. We’ve seen millions of those.”

”Don’t act all aloof with me! I know you wanna play too!”

Oikawa shook his box. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, okay?”

The second years eagerly opened their gifts, an ever-growing smile widening on the third years’ faces.

”Don’t you get cold easily? I bought you this!” Oikawa mused, putting his hands together.   
  


“I do, yeah...but how—?”   
  


“Thick pajamas, max heat in your room, were you trying to hide it?”

Shirabu grumbled incoherently, letting the heavy fur blanket rest over his shoulders. “Thanks.”

Oikawa smiled, a small laugh escaping him. 

  
Kenma hugged his gift between his chest. “I can really have this?”

Semi nodded. “I’m not all that good with tech stuff, so I just bought the one with the most awards. I looked for the best one, and—“

”This one _is_ the best. It’s got the most memory, and can run great even without internet, and—“

Semi laughed, cutting Kenma off. The faux-blonde jumped in embarrassment. “Oh, sorry.”

”Don’t worry about it, Kenma. Just enjoy the laptop.”

Osamu ripped open his box to find a cookbook, as well as an apron.   
  


“I figured you’d want something simple, easily accessible, and extremely useful.” Kita explained, putting his teacup in the sink. “I hope you like it.”

Osamu couldn’t contain his grin. “It...I like it. Thank you, Kita-san.”

Kita smiled back, the curve of his lips upward very limited. “You’re welcome, Osamu.”

Akaashi looked at the owl plush.

”The one that your old friend is named after, right? The horned—“

”I get it, Tendou-san. Thank you.”

”Aw, do you, though? I think it’s cute.”

”It’s very cute. Now if you’ll excuse me—“

”Trying to escape the party so soon?” Oikawa teased, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “We’re just getting started!”

Kita shook his _suzu_ , the sound of tiny bells echoing through the room. “I’ll make hot drinks. Preferences?”

”Tea!”

”Coffee!”

”Milk.”

”Hot chocolate, please.”

”Which one of you said milk?!”

Suga laughed, boiling up some drinks as he watched the snow pile on through the window.   
  


“Merry Christmas, I do say.”


	22. Away

Kageyama’s eyes darted from Oikawa, to the drowning Iwaizumi, to where Hinata was previously standing. 

  
“I—“ 

“Heroes have to be quick on their feet, Tobio-chan!” Oikawa said, dashing up and punching him in the face. Kageyama caught the punch and countered, but Oikawa used his left hand to grab Kageyama’s wrist and knee him in the stomach.

Kageyama bent down, on one knee as he glared up at Oikawa. The older male strode past him as Iwaizumi struggled to get back on ship.

“Poor little Iwa-chan can’t swim?” Oikawa teased, extending his hand. Iwaizumi sent him a glare through the water in his eyes, unable to even reach for the help. 

Iwaizumi was losing energy. It was apparent to Kageyama. His face was slowly getting closer to being completely submerged.

Kageyama took out a small iron ball. “Get away from him!”

He threw it forcefully, and Oikawa sidestepped, but the ball curved at hit Oikawa’s ribs.  
  


He wheezed, falling to his knees as he clutched his ribs, trying to regain focus.

“Iwaizumi-san!” Kageyama called, throwing him a life ring.

Iwaizumi’s fingertips brushed the life-saving device. He closed his eyes in panic, the tips of his fingers dipping below the surface.

Kageyama thought he was going to throw up.

And we would have, if it wasn’t for Oikawa grabbing him by the back of his suit, slamming his head into the metal walls of the boat. Kageyama’s vision blurred.

“That...hurt.” Oikawa huffed, panting heavily. “You’re going to leave a bruise.”

Kageyama’s head was spinning. 

_ Do I attack Oikawa? _

_ Try and save Iwaizumi? _

_ Or...run away? _

Kageyama shook his head, causing even more dizziness. 

  
  


“Looks like you’re out of it.” Oikawa sighed, picking Kageyama up by the front of his shirt. He dangled Kageyama over the edge of the boat.  


Kageyama grabbed on to Oikawa’s forearm, his breathing shallow and choppy. “O...Oi...”

“It was nice seeing you again, Tobio-chan. Have fun dying!”

Oikawa let go.  


  
The younger male’s grip weakened as Oikawa looked down upon him, dropping Kageyama into the deep abyss. 

Kageyama struggled to reach the top, but he wasn’t making it. Iwaizumi’s body was nowhere in sight.

_ I’ve come too far... to die... _

He clawed the water, trying to reach the top, but his lungs reached their limit as he inhaled mouthfuls of the water. He slowly sank, water obscuring his vision.

Kageyama looked to the side, one last time.

An orange blur swam at him.

_What...is that?_

He felt two arms hook his knees and his neck, princess-style carrying him underwater.

Two hazel eyes came into view.

“ _KAGEYAMA_!” 

Hinata exploded out of the water, carrying Kageyama’s body and wearing a smile.  


“I’m here!”

  
  


Hinata landed on the deck of the boat, placing Kageyama on the ground.

Kageyama’s eyes widened, water dribbling from his mouth as he got on all fours and spat out water. 

“I’ll get Iwaizumi too!” Hinata announced, and before anyone could make a move he dove in.

  
Kageyama wiped saliva forming at his lips as he heard frantic footsteps.

“How idiotic of the shrimp to leave you alone!” Oikawa exclaimed, running at Kageyama, but Inuoka stopped Oikawa’s approach. 

“You’ll have to get through me first!” Inuoka said confidently, hands up in a fighting stance. 

Oikawa slit his eyes at the newcomer. “Tch.”

Underwater, Hinata was careful to control his breaths and used the nightvision his goggles have to look for his captain.

_ Iwaizumi-san...where are you? _

Hinata looked to the right, watching Iwaizumi’s body sink slowly. His eyes stayed closed in peaceful bliss.

Hinata grabbed Iwaizumi’s arm and slung it over his shoulder, kicking upward until he reached the surface. He gasped for air, but Iwaizumi remained limp.

_ Iwaizumi-san is lighter than usual. _

Inuoka dodged Oikawa’s scratch and pinned him down like Yaku did to Kita, but Oikawa broke free and back flipped away. 

“Will he be okay?” Oikawa asked in mock-concern as Hinata dragged Iwaizumi on the ship. 

Kageyama scoffed. “He’ll be fine.”

“Well, it looks like the whole gang’s here! With that, I take my leave.” Oikawa announced, taking a bow. The same cyan crack formed on his cheek.

Inuoka lunged for him, but the brunette vanished.

“Does anyone here know how to save him?!” Hinata cried, laying him flat on the ground. The first years surrounded him, unsure. 

“Mouth-to-mouth?” Kageyama guessed. Hinata cringed. 

“Will a first-aid kit help?” Inuoka asked, carrying a life vest and a thermometer.

Hinata could feel sweat running down the back of his neck. “Someone...anyone...!”

“Hey, I see them!”

All of them looked up to see the spiky haired student, gliding down to them with Yaku and Lev on his wings. 

“Bokuto-san!” Hinata exclaimed, waving his hands. “Hurry!”

The three males went over, Yaku immediately getting to work.

“He’s drowned.” Kageyama explained briefly. “What do we do?”

“Give him space.” Yaku said, and they all backed away. “Lev?”

Yaku stuffed some of Lev’s flesh down Iwaizumi’s throat.

“Why?” Bokuto asked, perplexed.

“It’ll absorb the water.” 

“Really? That’s so cool!” Hinata exclaimed. 

Lev smiled.

Iwaizumi shot up, hacking and coughing. Lev’s shriveled up ball of flesh came out along with his cough.

“Easy there, Haji!” Yaku said. “You need to relax!”

“Oi...oika! Oi—ack!” Iwaizumi blurted, water spilling from his mouth as he threw up. 

“Ew, nasty.” Bokuto muttered.

“He disappeared. We don’t know where.” Kageyama said, patting Iwaizumi on the back. “We got you.”

Iwaizumi looked around, eyes still drooping. “Are you...all...okay?”

Hinata nodded. “We’re fine! So don’t worry!”

“I got him.” Bokuto said, wrapping Iwaizumi in his wing. “It’ll help you stay warm.”

“Mhm.” Iwaizumi relaxed, sinking into the feathers.

The six of them trekked upwards for the central plaza, where everyone was waiting. 

Daichi ran over to them. “Are you guys okay?”

Hinata nodded. “Iwaizumi needs some rest, but Yaku-san says he’ll be okay.”

“That’s a relief.” Kuroo said, Yamaguchi engulfing Hinata in a hug. 

“I’m so glad you’re safe!” Yamaguchi cried, squeezing hard. 

Hinata laughed.

“Daichi, you didn’t work too hard, did ya?” Yaku teased, wrapping his injuries in a bandage.

“Do you think we could get Lev over here?” Kiyoko called, waving him over to Kunimi.

“We have to be on guard, still.” Bokuto reminded, wrapping an unconscious Iwaizumi tightly. 

Daichi slit his eyes. “Speak of the devil.” 

“Hope we didn’t ruin anything.” Suga said, his scarf flowing in the breeze as he stepped outside of a portal. 

“Portal?!” Hinata gasped. “What—how?!”

Ushijima folded his arms. “If two people use the ‘Mark’ quirk, they can create a portal to go anywhere instead of placing marks.”

“How smart, Ushijima-san.” Shirabu responded sarcastically.

“They really brought the whole gang, huh?” Kuroo smirked, adjusting his cape.

Kenma’s eyes met the tall male’s, his head hung low. “Ah, you’re really here, Kuro.”

“Kenma.”

“We don’t have time for a heartfelt reunion.” Shirabu snapped, yanking Kenma’s hair. Semi slapped him.

“This isn’t the time.” Semi whispered sharply, keeping his eyes on the heroes. 

Oikawa emerged, his hair bouncing as he took a few steps forward.

Ushijima narrowed his eyes. “Not everyone is here.”

“As much fun as we’re having, it seems we should be heading back!” Oikawa announced joyfully, snapping his fingers and creating a rift. “Shirabu’s quirk comes in handy!”

“I forgot your piss-ass quirk, Oikawa.” Hanamaki mocked.

“Don’t let them escape!” Yaku cried, and Matsukawa wrapped himself around Oikawa’s leg. 

“Get out of here!” Kita commanded. 

Kuroo lunged at Kenma, but the shorter male jabbed him in the ribs with a quarter staff. 

He smiled softly before running into the portal. “Sorry, Kuro.”

Kita fired an arrow, keeping Kogane and Futakuchi at a distance. He wore a somewhat still expression as he pulled back his bowstring.

  
Kageyama and Hinata lunged at Semi, tackling him to the ground.   
  


“Get off me, you little—“

Shirabu shoved them off of Semi as he threw his teammate into the portal. 

“Stay strong, runts!” Semi called, before disappearing.

The gravity increased, stopping Suga, Kita, and the twins from leaving. 

“We’re not letting you get away!” Daichi shouted. “Kiyoko!”

She grabbed Suga’s hands with her string, immobilizing him. She kept his hands above his head.

“Screw off, Daichi!” Suga spat, and Osamu cut the strings with his blades as the weapons launched themselves at Ushijima. Ushijima’s eyes widened as he backed away, the gravity stopping.

“Take this!” Goshiki cried, throwing three shuriken at Kita.

The older male only reacted in time to put his arm up in defense.

Osamu dashed over, blocking his face as the projectiles hit his arms. He winced in pain, but kept a strong front. 

“Some hero you are, picking on the defenseless man.” Osamu said, turning to Kita. “You good?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Kita ran to the portal, shooting one more arrow, which Yachi dodged. “We must leave now!”

Atsumu followed him. “Hurry up!”

Osamu went in, leaving Suga and Oikawa. Oikawa was still bound by Matsukawa’s quirk, and Suga was trying to free him. The hero’s hand was becoming closer to Oikawa’s throat.

“Oikawa, we have to go!” Suga yelled, trying to force him in the portal. He deflected another ninja star with his knife.

“Don’t let go!” Hanamaki cried, throwing blades of wind at the two villains. One blast disarmed Suga, sending his knife sliding away, and the other cut into his thigh.

Hinata dashed in, attacking the immobile Oikawa.

His eyes widened in surprise.

A hand appeared out of the rift, touching his forehead with two fingers.

Hinata’s entire skeleton shook.

He collapsed, skidding past Oikawa and landing behind the portal, his hands unmoving. His body was unresponsive.

“I knew someone was missing.” Bokuto snarled, watching as the hand led to a full body.

The boy had sharp eyes, wearing a loose black shirt and white pants. He hung a gray jacket over his shoulders.

“Bokuto-san.” he greeted. He put a hand on Matsukawa, who received the same effect Hinata did. He reeled back, shaking.

“Mattsun!” Hanamaki exclaimed. “You good?”

“Akashi.”

“You never learn, do you? It’s Aka-a-shi.”

“Shut up!” Suga said, running into the portal. “We’ll see each other soon. Don’t die yet, heroes!”

Suga morphed into Yamamoto, his hand glowing.

Daichi didn’t waste any time. “Aone!”

Aone created a large iron wall, and on the other side, many large explosions were heard. 

“Keep it up!” Futakuchi cried, and after a few moments, the explosions subsided.

On the other side, the villains were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking back, I feel like most of these (action) chapters feel repetitive and bland...I’m not the best writer so if something feels repetitive or slow, please tell me! I’ll do my best to liven up my later chapters!
> 
> Also, happy holidays! Let’s hope for a better new year


	23. Aftermath

Hinata was still on the ground, unmoving.

“C’mon, idiot.” Kageyama grumbled, carrying Hinata on his back. He smiled warmly, looking ahead. “You did great.”

Hinata managed a weak smile before slipping into sleep.

Iwaizumi threw up again. 

“Let’s get everyone on the bus.” Daichi clapped his hands, leading everyone on to the bus outside. 

Kiyoko helped a bloody Yachi and an injured Kunimi on to the bus. “Are you two okay?”

Yachi nodded, tears in her eyes. Kunimi looked away, pale mush on his broken finger. 

Kiyoko’s face softened, pulling both her students in a hug. “I’m so sorry. I should have been there for you.”

“Kiyoko-san...!” Yachi wailed, her tears spilling over. Kunimi closed his eyes, not allowing his weakness to show. 

“I’m taking Iwaizumi there myself, okay?” Bokuto asked. “I don’t think being on a bus will do any good for him. He needs fresh air.”

“Do as you like, Bokuto.” Yaku replied, patting Iwaizumi on the back gently. “Stay strong for a little longer, okay?”

Kageyama laid Hinata down on a seat, strapping him in seatbelts. 

“Is he okay?” Inuoka asked, looking over at his exhausted friend. 

“He’s probably just tired.” Yamaguchi responded, sitting next to Inuoka. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

Tsukishima sighed, resting his head on the window. “I can’t believe that happened.”

“They’ve got guts.” Hanamaki sighed, sitting down next to Matsukawa.  


Matsukawa looked around the bus wistfully. “Just last year, they were on this bus.”

“They used to be heroes?” Lev asked.

Ushijima nodded. “Shirabu was one of my students. He ran away during the school year, and this is where he ended up.”

“Seriously?” Kogane inquired, jumping as the bus hit a bump. “What about those other guys?”

“Kenma quit very recently.” Kuroo added, startling everyone. “I think it was...a week before the entrance exam. He was quite famous in our area for a while.”

“That’s...almost a month and a half ago.” Goshiki said.

“Suga quit last year over the summer.” Daichi said, not taking his eyes off the road. “But since they’ve chosen to kill and destroy, it’s our duty as heroes to stop them. Even if they had once meant something to us.”

Kuroo clenched his fists, staring out the window.   
  
  


“What about the twins?” Lev asked. “Who was their captain?”

”Shinsuke Kita.” Ushijima responded, watching the sky fly by. “Osamu was his student. I wasn’t aware the other had a quirk.”

”Atsumu...he wasn’t a student?” Nishinoya repeated, shocked. “But I read about him!”

”I’m surprised you actually read something, Noya.” Yaku chuckled, but his face turned dark quickly. “You must’ve read our villain records. We marked down everyone who had left, plus Osamu’s twin, just to be safe.”

Tsukishima’s eyes narrowed at the last sentence.   
  


“Didn’t he say, ‘ _I’m glad you remembered us’,_ Kuroo-san?” Yamaguchi asked, and Kuroo ran a hand through his hair.   
  


  
“Once, Akaashi was sick and left Osamu alone with Kita. He brought his twin to help him train.” Kuroo grumbled. “I wasn’t aware he had a quirk either until he wrote him down in our records.”  
  


”Osamu, Shirabu, Kenma, Oikawa, Kita, and Suga all betrayed UA.” Hanamaki summarized, taking a long breath. “And that’s a harsh reality.”

“Once we get back, take a shower. You’re free for the rest of the day, but please don’t make too much noise.” Daichi instructed, preparing to park the vehicle. “The training grounds are open.”

  
Matsukawa and Hanamaki hoisted Hinata on to their shoulders.

Slowly, with a sense of guilt, failure, and sadness lingering over the students, they filed out of the bus. 

—————————————————————

“No one killed a kid?” Suga repeated, sighing and sprawling out over the bar counter. He looked into the ceiling light, sighing heavily as he stretched his arms out.

“Sugawara, you’ll get dirt all over the wood.” Akaashi said matter-of-factly, and Suga huffed before sitting up. 

Semi poured himself a soda. “They had the help of our mutuals—what can you do.”

“We should have just swamped them instead of one by one. It’d only be one team, but that’d be enough.” Shirabu grumbled, taking a sip of beer. He gagged on its bitterness, but continued drinking.

“You’ll ruin your liver.” Kita commented.

“No one asked.” he spat back. 

“Well, now we know what we’re up against.” Atsumu said casually, swiping Suga’s water. The hazel-eyed senior gave him a dirty look. “We’ll kill them next time.”

Osamu took Atsumu’s drink, taking a long sip. “I could have killed one. But I was teleported away.”

“That’s because Kita asked me to.” Oikawa answered, juggling a few oranges. “He was cornered by Yakkun and Haiba-chan, so he asked that I get him out of there. Atsumu was also going to get crushed, so I just took everyone out.”

”You lost to a bunch of kids? Idiot.”

Atsumu glared at his twin.

“Your damn quirk is so annoying.” Shirabu muttered, face rosy from the alcohol. “You steal the show from us.”

Kita shook his head, eyes focusing on the oranges Oikawa was tossing around. “ _Teamplay_ is one of the best quirks here.”

Suga nodded reluctantly. “Telepathic communication, _and_ he gets to use our quirks? If he was born with a pretty face he’d be unstoppable.”

The group laughed, Oikawa’s face turning red as the oranges fell to the floor. “Don’t be mean, Suga-chan!”

Semi smiled, looking up at a flickering bar light. “Despite the fact we’re criminals, it’s pretty ironic that we can just sit here and laugh, huh?”

“Very.” Akaashi agreed, sliding a lemonade down the counter. 

A student with red hair stopped the glass, taking a large sip from it. He was dressed super casually: a white t-shirt and purple shorts. 

“Thanks, Akashi.” he responded, swirling the ice around. “But I thought you would make me a fruit punch.”

“Well, you guessed wrong.”

“Obviously.”

Shirabu slid next to him, his head wavering. “This is why your quirk is the wooooorst, Tendou!”

“ _Multiple Choice_ is fine, thank you!” Tendou replied, dumping the lemonade on his head. He glared up at his senior, lunging drunkenly for his throat.

“Hey, keep it down.” Kita said, grabbing the back of Shirabu’s shirt. 

Oikawa smiled to himself, swishing his orange juice around. His own reflection stared back up at him. “ _Multiple Choice_ : ask yourself a question, and three choices appear on the back of your hand.”

“Thank you for the explanation, Kawa-kun.” Tendou said with a smirk, ruffling up his friend’s hair. “Now I finally know what my own quirk does.”

Suga sighed, stretching his arms. “We all sacrificed a partner, a friend to end the age of heroes.” He turned to his group, a light smile on his face. “You guys can’t die, okay?”

Semi nodded. “It’s not like you to get emotional, Suga.”

Suga looked away, down the hall. “Maybe it’s because I saw Daichi today.”

And with that, the former hero walked down the hallway, his shoes clacking melodically against the wood. 

“Thank you for protecting me.” Kita said suddenly, breaking the awkward silence. “Osamu. I wouldn’t have died, but...thanks.”

Osamu blinked in surprise. “Oh, no problem. I don’t want my teammates to get hurt...especially you. You’re my captain, after all.”

Kita smiled, turning away. “We no longer abide by that ‘Captain’ stuff, you know.”

“What about me, Samu?!” Atsumu objected. “You don’t want me to get hurt too, right?!”

Osamu shrugged as Kita and Tendou chuckled. 

“I think it’s time we sleep.” Akaashi interjected. “Before things get out of hand.”

“Agreed.” Semi added, picking Shirabu up. 

“Put me down, Eita!” Shirabu whined, but the older male carried him to his room before slamming the door. 

“Good night, everyone!” Tendou called, and shut the lights off. 

Kita turned on his lamp and pulled out his dictionary. 

  
  


_Hm, I’m going to need a new lantern.  
_

_Everyone at UA has amazing quirks. What kind of damage could we do with them?_

_ What rhymes with “quirk”? _

  
  


Osamu gave Atsumu a grim look, once they were behind locked doors. “They know.”

”That kid with the blonde hair, right?”

”Yeah...it seems they’re a bit more capable than we thought.”

Atsumu sighed, picking up Osamu’s provisional license. “The nerve. What if I never became a villain, huh? They’d have me labeled as a psychopath for no reason.”

”But now it _is_ true. Especially since you’ve never gone to UA, you’re definitely the most scary. You’re the wild card, ‘Tsumu.”

To that, Atsumu smiled. “Haven’t I always been, ‘Samu?”

———————————————————————————

Yaku yawned, walking into the infirmary. He froze.

His patient, Iwaizumi, was standing on the windowsill of the open window, about to jump.

”Haji, what are you...?” he trailed off, jogging over. “You need rest!”

”I don’t need rest, Yaku. I need answers.” Iwaizumi responded sharply, yanking his wrist from Yaku’s grasp.   
  


Yaku sighed impatiently. “I know you’re upset, but you’re in no condition to be running around. Please, Haji, rest.”

”Yaku, thank you.”

The shorter make looked up in surprise.

Iwaizumi’s dark hair shone in the moonlight, an early morning breeze flowing into the infirmary. Dry leaves floated into the room, crinkling as they touched the ground. The white curtains blew in the wind, Iwaizumi balancing himself on the window-frame.

”I would have died yesterday. I never got to say it. But now I know. _He’s alive,_ Yaku. I need to know how. I...I need to know _why._ ”

”Listen—“

  
“Give me ten hours. I’ll be back before two—that’s eleven hours. I promise. I won’t die. Please...please give me time.” Iwaizumi bent down, forehead touching the marble floor. “Please.”

Yaku took a step back, his emotions running rampant.

”Haji...I...”

”I’m begging you. Please.”

Yaku sighed, locking the door to the infirmary. “If you’re not back by two, I’m telling everyone.”

Iwaizumi looked at him, eyes filled with gratefulness. “Thank you, Yaku.”

With one last fleeting look, Iwaizumi vanished into the night.   
  


Yaku checked the lock before leaving, quietly closing the door.   
  
  


_Did I do the right thing?_

The blissfully silent infirmary shone, moonlight landing on Iwaizumi’s empty bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that’s a wrap for season 1! It was a lot of fun making this series but I’ll be taking a little break before I start season 2. It’ll be on a separate work called “Haikyuu Academia II”, so stay tuned!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who dropped kudos or comments on this! I’m just glad someone wanted to read this in general and it makes me so happy to see people are enjoying this. 
> 
> Stay safe everyone!


End file.
